Interdimensional War
by Never-this-again
Summary: What would have happened if the Earth wouldn't have been drawn into the Interdimensional War of the Barian and the Astral World? Many Years after the time of Nasch and Vector, it is about to reach its Climax. I do not own anything, besides my OCs and Author-made cards.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Their ship was drifting through the water, the spume crashing against it. Nitak couldn't see any piece of land in the distance. Nothing but cold blue water was surrounding them. In front of Nitaks feet, he could see a huge chest, which he opened with the key he was holding in his hands. Once it was opened, a light blinded him, until he recognized that the chest was filled with shining gold. His hand reached out to grab some of it, when he suddenly felt a murderous pain in his chest, where his heart was. He looked down and saw a knife darting out of his chest. He collapsed and lost consciousness, before a glowing yellow Number shoved itself into his vision, a huge 81. Something about this Number touched Nitaks very soul, it wanted to tell him something, tell him that...

Nitak woke up, sweating and panting hard like every of the last nights. This dream he had, it returned every single night. It was always the same, from the ship until the Number 81. He had no idea what that Number meant, what that entire dream meant, but if a dream returned like this and scared him like this, it had to have a meaning.

A look outside the window of his chamber told Nitak that it was almost time to get up. The black sun was already rising upon the deep red sky. The hard battled dimensional border with the Astral World shining threatening blue in the distance. A brand new day for him in the Barian World.

He put on his armor and took a look into the mirror of his room. He was always curious why every Barian did look unique. Of course, they were similarities, among the family, but if he looked at the other six Emperors, he couldn't notice anything they had in common. Nitak himself had light brown skin and spiky golden hair. His armor, being dark brown, consisted of a simple chest plate and leg shields. The D-Pad he always wore on his wrist for emergency was shaped like a boulder.

He heard a knock on his door, what signed to him that it was time to go to the meeting. It was really difficult being a member of the Seven Barian Emperors these days. The war with the Astral World was not going well for the Barian World, the enemy had already taken the first miles of land behind the radiant blue border.

Nitak did never knew why exactly _he _became a Barian Emperor. He had never done anything special to archive this, he merely lived here, until Meza, the second in command among the Barian Emperors recruited him. As he asked him why, Meza just told him that he did by the order of Lord Telgu, Leader of the Barian and holder of '**Number 101: Miracle Magician**'. In reality, Nitak never felt like belonging to the other emperors, except in that one moment he created his own Number 107.

The meeting room was coming in his reach. The Astral Soldiers and their concept of never-ending Rank-Up must have made another attack last night. Along with the Seven Barian Emperors, the Barian Army was always able to deflect the attacks until now, however, any attacks they did were deflected too. The only troubling thing was that, up till now, Lord Eliphas of the Astral World hasn't shown his face on the battlefield. That was what worried Telgu the most, causing him to sent more and more scouts to the Astral World, to find out what Eliphas was planning. Until now, no one of them returned.

Nitak sighted. This war with the Astral World was running for so long now, none of the participants still knew why they were fighting. He once asked Telgu about it, but he said that it started long ago, even before the times and Nasch and Durbe. The only one who could know why it started may be Eliphas, but none of the Barians could ask him for reason.

With this last thought, he pushed the heavy doors of the meeting room open, where Telgu, Meza, Intaka, Belle, Saphon and Malin were already waiting for him.

* * *

**Well, that is it for the prologue. First of all, I think I am freezing the writing on both 'World Twists' and 'Neo Duelist Kingdom'. Well, I think I am keeping 'The Neglected Ones' warm for me, since it is good to get out side stories and stuff. But for the other two: I don't have the motivation to finish them anymore. Mostly because of a problem I caused all on my own: I gave every character a deck consisting of nothing but self-made Archetype cards. I don't know if this is also a problem for other Writers, but I realized that it makes writing really difficult for me. So, for this story I PROMISE, that I won't use complete author-made decks anymore and use OCG/TCG cards instead. Seriously. Also, sorry to Numbershooter, as I agreed to use an OC of him in 'Neo Duelist Kingdom'. It don't look like she's going to appear, through.**

**Honestly, I think I am going to have such Writing Barriers with this story too, so please, if you think that the last update has taken to long just kick my a** and PM me until I post a new one. **

***Sighs*. Enough about me. Now to the story:**

**Well, set in an alternate Timeline, in which the Earth go never involved into the interdimensional war. With a whole different set of Barian Emperors and their Over-Hundred Numbers. (I know, they were called 'Number 10X' in the effect of 'The Seventh One', but seriously, why stop calling them Over-Hundred Numbers?) On that occasion, no, I'm not giving you the stats of 'Number 101: Miracle Magician' yet. Don't be silly. **

**Nitak is kind of the protagonist of this story. I've written 'kind of' since every one of the Barian Emperors will have his own storyline. Yes, I'm also including the legendary Numbers and the Past Life thing in this story. Yes, Nitak was a Pirate in his past Life. Yes, he was murdered by his own man. No, I'm not going to explain the 81, because seriously, that must be self-explaining. **

**The thing with Nitak having Number 107 is that I made the Over-Hundred Numbers corresponded to the Emperors Rank. Telgu has 101, Meza who is the second-in-command has 102, I think you can think of the rest.**

**So, bye guys, until the next chapter of this.**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Nitak:

600 LP

**Number 107: Bedrock Soldier Aidan / Xyz / Rank 4 / EARTH / Rock-Type / ATK 1500 / DEF 3000 / 1 Xyz Material**

Spell/Trap Cards: none

Meza:

600 LP

**Number 102: Infinite Giver / Xyz / Rank 2 / LIGHT / Psychic-Type / ATK 28500 / DEF 0 / 0 Xyz Materials**

Spell/Trap Cards: **Hundredsaver** (face-up), Solemn Wishes (face-up)

_"Damn it,"_ Nitak thought to himself. They were currently pausing the meeting they had and were, as usual, training for the war. He got Meza as his opponent and even though he tried his hardest not to fall for his strategy, he was completely screwed now. Luckily, Meza wasn't the one to make fun of a defeated opponent and was willing to end this duel:

"'**Number 102: Infinite Giver**', please attack his '**Number 107: Bedrock Soldier Aidan**'. 'Light of Charity'!" The giant crystal behind Meza, which was his Number, glowed and then fired a ray of piercing light to destroy Nitaks Monster, a humanoid soldier, made of stone.

**Nitak: 600 LP → 0 LP [LOSER]**

"You need to watch out for Spell and Trap Cards more," The white skinned Barian gave his opponent a short description of how he failed.

Meza was one of the shorter Barians, second to shortest to Malin. His skin was almost completely white, with some dark green gems being spread around his body. Contrary, the armor he wore had a dark grey color, like brushed metal.

"I will, thank you," Nitak commented the advise, while taking a short look at the other duels. _'Seems like Belle beat Intaka very fast.' _Nitak thought so because both of them were already watching the last running duel.

Belle was the only woman around the Seven Barian Emperors, having long, blonde, wavy hair and a dark red skin. She had some light red markings on her arms, looking like burning fire. Her armor was of the same red as her skin, so sometimes you couldn't recognize if she was actually wearing it.

Intaka instead had a light turquoise body and short blue hair. His skin always looked like it was wet and sparkled in the sun, something Intaka was very proud of. He always said that this is the only way of beauty. And if he said that, Belle always punched him in the side. Contrary to thas, his armor was light orange, something most of the other Emperors disapproved, because he was easily seen in combat with it.

While Nitak was coming nearer the last running duel between Malin and Saphon was decided in the latter's favor, with Belle and Intaka applauding.

Malin was the shortest among the Seven Barian Emperors, but it did not bother him that much. He had a shiny yellow skin and wore a polished golden armor. Although he had got several critics from the other Emperors, minus Intaka, he stayed with that, as he claimed it would blind his opponent in Battle.

Saphon was a very shy guy, Nitak bet he would have left the Seven Barian Emperors in an instant if he could. Even now, he seemed to not enjoy the praise he got for the won duel. Saphon had a very sick looking green-grey skin, also it looked very wrinkled, although he was one of the younger emperors. His armor was off another shade of green-grey, a color Nitak thought to be his favorite.

"Very good Saphon," Belle spoke up first, "although not as good as me." She then hit his shoulder. It was kinda strange, how the only Empress among the Emperors was the most stereotypical male around here.

"Well," Telgu spoke up, "Belle, Meza and Saphon won their duels. Intaka, Nitak and Malin, you three have to improve your dueling. But that doesn't mean that the others don't have too. Only if we get stronger constantly on ourselves, we can defeat the Astral World and their power of Rank-Up."

Telgu was the tallest among the Barians, although he was slim like all of the others. His skin was purple, something he had in common with the last leader of the Seven Barian Emperors, Nasch. His armor was dark blue, also a reminiscence to Nasch, who used a WATER-based Deck.

"But now we have to continue our meeting. Please come inside," Meza told the Emperors, which all followed him inside and grouped at the table they used for war discussions. After they had all taken seat on the seven chairs standing there, Meza stood up: "Well, I wish I wouldn't have to tell you, but the Astral Soldiers are coming nearer and nearer to the border. Our attempts to fight them back failed. Ideas?"

It was Malin who answered first: "Maybe we should head to the battlefield again. The last time, we were able to push the Astral Army back a little."

"I don't think so," Intaka replied, "We cannot afford to lose one of us, as long as Eliphas and his generals haven't shown their face. And to be honest, it is certainly possible to lose one of us."

Nitak knew that Intaka had a point, but there was something he really had to say: "But we can't let our soldiers die while we are hiding here. We should go there and help them."

"And what if we die? We are not just soldiers, we are kinda the brain of the Barian Army. Without us, a fight for the power would break loose in our world. And in such struggle, Eliphas would take our world in an instant," it was Belle who said that.

Nitak stood up: "But we cannot fight the Astral World alone. If we let too much Soldiers die, we don't stand a chance against the Astral Army, except if we can all take 1000 opponents at once in a duel."

Belle got up from her chair too: "You think I could not? I could defeat multiple Astral Soldiers at once, but there has to be just one mistake by me or just a bad starting hand, hell, maybe an opponent who gathers the Exodia during the first turn. Then, we would be royally screwed."

"Ever had the idea that something like that could happen to the soldiers out there too? They are not just tokens, most of them have family, have a future they could lose," Nitak replied. He was almost screaming.

He could see that Belle wanted to make a respond herself too, but she was cut off by Telgu: "Stop this argument. Decide this how we decide everything."

Belle and Nitak looked into each others eyes and nodded, then they stepped onto the table. A D-Pad materialized on both' arms and seven eyes turned more luminous. Belles D-Pad looked like a flame and made the air above it flicker, while Nitaks was shaped like a big grey bolder.

**Nitak: 4000 LP**

**Belle: 4000 LP**

"I would say," Belle spoke up, "Ladies first, so it is your turn sweetie." Nitak said nothing, he just drew his card. "I place one Monster in face-down Defense Position and set one card. Your turn."

"Playing defensively won't help you," Belle told him as she drew her card. "Sweet, I Normal Summon my 'Volcanic Slicer'!" An armored monster, somehow resembling a lizard appeared on Belles side of the field.

Volcanic Slicer / Effect / Level 4 / FIRE / Pyro-Type / ATK 1800 / DEF 1200

"And I immediately use its effect to inflict 500 Life Points Damage to you!" The lizard spit out a ball of fire which it launched towards Nitak, who brought his D-Pad up to protect himself.

**Nitak: 4000 LP → 3500 LP**

_'She's not going soft on me.' _Nitak thought before he listened to Belle again: "I activate my Spell, 'Soul of Fire'. Now you can draw one card from your Deck." Nitak did so and added the card, 'Catapult Zone' to his hand. "Next," Belle continued, "I banish the 'Pyrotech Mech – Shiryu' from my Deck to inflict 1450 Life Points Damage to you!" A firery image of a huge dragon appeared behind Belle, which crashed into Nitak and his Life Points then.

**Nitak: 3500 LP → 2050 LP**

"I end my turn now."

"Well, then it's my turn again. Wow, Belle, you're not fooling around. But neither I am: I activate my face-down 'Rock Bombardment'!" His card flipped up. "First I have to send one Rock-Type Monster from my Deck to my Graveyard, like my 'Revival Golem'." He showed her the card and inserted it into the Graveyard. "Then I can inflict 500 Life Points Damage to you." Out of nowhere a rock appeared from behind Nitak, flying towards and crashing into Belle.

**Belle: 4000 LP → 3500 LP**

"But now, the effect of my 'Revival Golem' activates, allowing me to Special Summon it from the Graveyard, because it was sent there from my Deck." A big golem, made of mud appeared on Nitaks side of the field.

Revival Golem / Effect / Level 4 / EARTH / Rock-Type / ATK 100 / DEF 2100

"Next I Normal Summon my 'Koa'ki Meiru Sandman'!" A humanoid figure made of sand appeared on the field.

Koa'ki Meiru Sandman / Effect / Level 4 / EARTH / Rock-Type / ATK 1900 / DEF 1200

"Finally, I activate my Field Spell Card 'Catapult Zone'!" The meeting room around them morphed until it looked like a wide battlefield. Catapults on a near hill were firing boulders onto a castle.

"Nice playground. Something left to say for your turn?" Belle asked, acting bored by Nitaks actions.

"Of course," he replied, "'Koa'ki Meiru Sandman', attack her 'Volcanic Slicer'!" The figure of sand ran towards the lizard and slammed its fist into its stomach.

**Belle: 3500 LP → 3400 LP**

"I place one card face-down and end my turn. To keep my 'Koa'ki Meiru Sandman' on the field, I show you that I have 'Megarock Dragon' in my hand." Nitak revealed the card he held in his hand and the set card appeared next too his Monsters.

"Well, you're not bad buddy. It's just that I am better," Belle said laughing, "I activate my Spell Card '**D.D. Guidance**'. Now I can Special Summon one of my banished Monsters. However it will be destroyed during the End Phase, and I cannot Summon other Monsters this turn, except from my Extra Deck. I choose 'Pyrotech Mech – Shiryu'!" The huge flaming dragon appeared on the field again, this time fully visible.

Pyrotech Mech – Shiryu / Effect / Level 8 / FIRE / Pyro-Type / ATK 2900 / DEF 1800

"Well, that's an impressive Monster, but it is alone. Unusable for an Xyz Summon. And if you just want to attack with it, this move was rather thoughtless, as it leaves you defenseless during the End Phase." Meza commented from the sidelines.

"Who said I am finished? I activate my Equip Spell Card 'Overlay Satellite'! Now my Mech can be treated as two Materials for an Xyz Summon! And I think I will! I overlay my 'Pyrotech Mech – Shiryu'! Lift the curtain to the hottest fire in the Barian World!" The dragon split up into two and turned fully red, before it shot into a galaxy shaped portal that opened in the sky. "Xyz Summon! Arise, '**Number 104: Darkfire Pyre**'!"

The portal in the sky exploded and a huge piece of wood flew down to the duel. Once it reached the ground, it shattered into several smaller pieces, which all collected themselves behind Belle and formed a huge pile. Suddenly, there was a spark in it and a fire started to burn. It increased in size and once it was big enough it formed something like a humanoid torso, but with four arms and a demonic face. It let out malicious laughter and crossed his four arms. One red Xyz Material cycled it.

**Number 104: Darkfire Pyre / Xyz / Rank 8 / FIRE / Pyro-Type / ATK 2700 / DEF 3000 / 1 Xyz Material **

"Because 'Overlay Sattelite' was used for an Xyz Summon, I can attach it to my Monster as Xyz Material. However, it may not attack during this turn, but I won't need either." The Spell Card exited Belles Graveyard and added itself to Number 104's Overlay Units.

**Number 104: Darkfire Pyre: 1 Xyz Material → 2 Xyz Materials**

"Now I use the effect of my Number: I can discard one FIRE Monster to Damage you equal to 100 times its Level." she took a card from her hand and showed it to Nitak – 'Fencing Fire Ferret' – and inserted it into her Graveyard then. In the same moment the demon behind her fired a fireball at Nitak.

**Nitak: 2050 LP → 1650 LP**

"Let me take a guess," Nitak said, "You're using the second effect of your Number now, aren't you?"

"I am. I detach 1 Xyz Material from '**Number 104: Darkfire Pyre**' to inflict 400 Life Points Damage to my opponent for each FIRE Monster in my Graveyard." One of the Monsters Xyz Materials was absorbed into the pile of wood and fireballs formed on the Monsters hands.

**Number 104: Darkfire Pyre: 2 Xyz Materials → 1 Xyz Material **

"Counting 'Volcanic Slicer', 'Fencing Fire Ferret' and the recently detached 'Pyrotech Mech – Shiryu', there are three FIRE Monsters in my Graveyard, thus 1200 Life Points Damage for you." The fireballs struck Nitak, punching him off his feet.

**Nitak: 1650 LP → 450 LP**

"Oh, poor Nitak. Wanna surrender?"

"Hell no," Nitak said, while getting on his feet slowly. "You missed one thing: It's my turn now."

"Yes it is. So, do what you can do." Belle declared, removing a lock of hair from her face.

"Draw." Nitak added the card he drew to his hand and took another one out of it. "I Normal Summon 'Fossil Tusker'!" A grey, hairy mammoth appeared on Nitaks side of the field.

Fossil Tusker / Effect / Level 4 / EARTH / Rock-Type / ATK 1800 / DEF 0

"And for what purpose, exactly," Belle threw in, "None of these Monsters can ... Oh no, you can't have..."

"In face I have," Nitak cut her off. "I Flip Summon another copy of 'Revival Golem'!" Another Golem appeared next to the first one.

Revival Golem / Effect / Level 4 / EARTH / Rock-Type / ATK 100 / DEF 2100

"I overlay my two 'Revival Golems', 'Koa'ki Meiru Sandman' and 'Fossil Tusker'!" All of his four Monsters turned fully orange and spiraled into the galaxy shaped portal that opened in the air. "Form the unbreakable will of the Barian World! Xyz Summon! Arise, '**Number 107: Bedrock Solider Aidan**'!"

The portal exploded and a conical rock emerged from it. While it was sinking down to the duel, it slowly unfolded. Arms and legs emerged from it, made of black stone, before the head appeared on it, being shaped like a helmet, with piercing red eyes glowing out of it. When it arrived on the ground in front of Nitak, the whole ground shaked. A lance materialized itself out of the air and the Number grabbed hold of it and swung it as a first test. Four orange Xyz Materials cycled it.

**Number 107: Bedrock Soldier Aidan / Xyz / Rank 4 / EARTH / Rock-Type / ATK 1500 / DEF 3000 / 4 Xyz Materials**

"Shit," Belle muttered with Nitak responding: "Right. Shit. I was a little bit taken back that you managed to summon your Number first, but, I think I managed to repel this now, didn't I?" He was grinning wide now, because, also if it would be for this short moment only, he had the upper hand.

"I activate the effect of my Monster by detaching one Xyz Material!" The soldier absorbed one Xyz Material through its lance.

**Number 107: Bedrock Soldier Aidan: 4 Xyz Materials → 3 Xyz Materials**

"Now, my Monster gains ATK equal to the ATK of one Monster you control, such as your '**Number 104: Darkfire Pyre**', also if my Soldier attacks that Monster this turn, the effects of all other cards on the field will be negated." Nitaks Number was surrounded by a brown aura.

**Number 107: Bedrock Soldier Aidan: 1500 ATK → 4200 ATK**

"'**Number 107: Bedrock Soldier Aidan**' attack her '**Number 104: Darkfire Pyre**'! 'Earth Brea..."

"STOP IT!" Nitak was cut of in his attack, his Monster surrendered halfway towards Belles. It was Telgus voice.

Nitak turned around and saw that a messenger had entered the room and was talking to their leader, who was then turning around to the duel: "I have some bad news. One of Eliphas Generals has arrived on the battlefield. We have to go immediately."

Belle and Nitak stopped their duel instantly, following the other emperors. Seems like, in some meaning, Nitak had won.

Arriving at the battlefield was the same as always. Countless duels were running, Astral Monsters fighting against Barian Monsters. However, Telgu was leading them to one duel in particular, where six Barian Soldiers were just defeated simultaneously.

As the losers faded into oblivion, fallen for their home world, the winner could be seen. A glowing blue, slender energy being.

"Who are you?" Telgu asked him, or her.

The answer came immediately: "My name is Astral."

* * *

Author-made cards:

Number 104: Darkfire Pyre / Xyz / Rank 8 / FIRE / Pyro-Type / ATK 2700 / DEF 3000  
2 Level 8 Monsters  
Cannot be destroyed by battle, except with a "Number" Monster. Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you can activate up to two of the following effects. Each effect of "Number 104: Darkfire Pyre" can only be used once per turn: ● Discard 1 FIRE Monster to inflict 100 Damage to your opponent for each of the discarded Monsters Levels. ● Detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to inflict 400 Damage to your opponent for each FIRE Monster in your Graveyard. If you activate this effect, this card cannot declare an attack this turn.

Number 107: Bedrock Soldier Aidan / Xyz / Rank 4 / EARTH / Rock-Type / ATK 1500 / DEF 3000  
4 Level 4 Monsters  
Cannot be destroyed by battle, except with a "Number" Monster. Once per turn, during your Main Phase: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to target 1 Monster your opponent controls. This card gains ATK equal to the ATK of the target, also, if this card attacks the target, negate the effects of all cards on the field, except this card. These changes last until your opponents End Phase, even if the target leaves the field. If this card has no Xyz Materials: Change it to Defense Position.

D.D. Guidance / Normal Spell Card  
Activate only if you control no Monsters. Target 1 of your banished Monster; Special Summon it. Destroy it during the End Phase, and if you do, banish it. Other Monsters you control cannot attack this turn. You cannot Summon other Monsters the turn you activated this card, except from the Extra Deck.

* * *

**First appearance of a canon character in all fanfictions I wrote so far. Are you equal excited as I am? **

**No, I am not giving you the stats of 'Number 102: Infinite Giver' yet. No, I am not going to tell you how it got so many ATK. No, I am not giving you 'Hundredsaver' either. Yes, I am giving you all the other cards used so far. Yes, all that three. Seems like I'm keeping my promise.  
**

**To the Names of the Seven Emperors, pardon, Six Emperors and One Empress: Like the canon members are named after the starts of the Big Dipper, my Emperors are named after the Stars in the Orion.**

**I know Nitak played 'Catapult Zone' without actually using it, but hey, he plays against an opponent that barely attacks. And instead of keeping 'Catapult Zone' in his hand, why not activating it?**

**Well Guys, see you at the next chapter, with the match Astral vs. Telgu!  
**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

"Well Astral," Telgu spoke up. The battle was still raging around them, so he had to speak loud. "What are you doing here?" This sentence sounded a little too friendly to Nitak, directed to a guy who just killed six of their soldiers.

"Seven Barian Emperors, Lord Eliphas gave me the order to kill you," Astral replied.

Nitak took a stolen look onto the other Emperors faces. They looked dumbfounded the same way as Nitak felt. Eliphas sent one general to take out all Seven Emperors? He couldn't quite believe that.

As no one responded, Astral kept on talking: "I would like to start now, please. Which one of you wanna try to defeat me first?" He took a few steps back, getting ready for a duel. His D-Pad was merely a blue conical object on his arm.

"No one of us is going to lose. I will take care of you personally," This words surprised the Emperors, also some of the soldiers around stopped their duels to watch. It was Telgu who said this, who took his place opposite Astral and readied his D-Pad, he had obtained his one from Nasch, a long time ago.

**Astral: 4000 LP**

**Telgu: 4000 LP**

"Astral, might you take the first turn?" The friendly voice with that Telgu spoke with Astral seemed to not only unnerve Nitak, as the other Emperors also grunted in rage.

"Well, if you think so. Draw. I Normal Summon my first Monster: '**Rank-Up Soldier 4**'!" A warrior appeared on Astrals side of the field, wielding a spear and having a 4 carved into its armor. With its glowing blue body and radiant aura, this Monster was clearly of Astral World Origin.

**Rank-Up Soldier 4 / Effect / Level 4 / LIGHT / Warrior-Type / 1000 ATK / 1000 DEF**

"By revealing one 'Rank-Up-Magic' Spell in my hand, '**Rank-Up Soldier 4**' can be treated as two Materials for an Xyz Summon." Astral revealed a copy of 'Rank-Up-Magic Astral Force' in his hand, a card Nitak knew a little bit too good, since every Astral Soldier used this card. Shortly afterwards, their opponents Monster split up into 2.

"Now," Astral went on, "I overlay my '**Rank-Up Soldier 4**'!" The two Soldiers turned yellow and shot into the sky, darting into a galaxy shaped portal. "Xyz Summon! Arise, 'Number 39: Utopia'!"

A conical piece of armor escaped the portal, and turned shortly after into a white and yellow armored Warrior, a 39 carved into its shoulder plate, wielding a sword. One yellow Xyz Material cycled it.

Number 39: Utopia / Xyz / Rank 4 / LIGHT / Warrior-Type / 2500 ATK / 2000 DEF / 1 Xyz Material

"Well, this is impressive. Nice move, I admit." Telgu said, commenting Astrals last move.

"Glad you liked it. You will like this even more: I activate 'Rank-Up-Magic Astral Force'!" Astral inserted the infamous Spell into his D-Pad, shortly before his Monster turned yellow and flew into another galaxy shaped portal. "Rank-Up Xyz Change! The first step on our way to perfection! Arise, '**Rank-Up Number 39: Utopia Rise 6**'!"

The Monster that emerged the portal looked proportional alike its previous form, however, the yellow of its armor was replaced with a glowing blue, also it acquired a radiant blue aura, highlighting its Astral affiliation. Additional to the Number 39 on its shoulder plate, it got the Number 6 on the other one. Its, now two, Xyz Materials transformed into blue, crystal like objects, which did not orbit the Monster any longer and levitated above it instead.

**Number RU39: Utopia Rise 6 / Xyz / Rank 6 / LIGHT / Warrior-Type / 3000 ATK / 2500 DEF / 2 Xyz Materials**

Nitak and the others stared at this new Monster in awe, while Telgu simply said: "Well, that was a good opening turn. Are you finished so far?"

"Almost," Astral replied, "I merely set one card face-down. Turn end." His set card appeared next to Utopia Rise.

"Then it is my turn I think. Draw." Telgu started and added the card to his hand, but then, Astral interrupted him: "I use the effect of Utopia Rise 6! By detaching one Xyz Material from it, it becomes indestructible by battle for the remainder of the turn, also any Battle Damage I take during this turn becomes Zero."

One of the blue Materials above Astrals Monster disappeared into his Monsters Aura.

**Number RU39: Utopia Rise 6: 2 Xyz Materials → 1 Xyz Material**

"Battle is not the only way to destroy a Monster." He took a short look at the cards in his hand, before he continued: "I Normal Summon 'Defender, the Magical Knight'!" An armored magician with a huge shield appeared on Telgus side of the field.

Defender, the Magical Knight / Effect / Level 4 / LIGHT / Spellcaster-Type / 1600 ATK / 2000 DEF

"Due to its effect, a Spell Counter is placed on it." The orb embed into the Monsters shield flared up.

Defender, the Magical Knight: 1 Spell Counter

"But it won't stay there very long." Telgu continued his turn. "I remove one Spell Counter from my side of the field, to Special Summon '**Spell Power Leech**' from my hand." The Light in the shield was shut down, and a slimy creature appeared on the field. It had a similar crest on it as the shield of the Spellcaster.

Defender, the Magical Knight: 1 Spell Counter → 0 Spell Counters

**Spell Power Leech / Effect / Level 1 / DARK / Spellcaster-Type / 0 ATK / 200 DEF**

"Well," Astral commented this last move, "Now you have two weak Monsters with different levels. How do you want to defeat my Monster with that?"

Nitak chuckled in mind. This guy will get to know Telgu very soon. No Monster can stand against him, once he declared to destroy it.

"You will see soon. You know, using a Spell Counter Deck does not make sense without using Spell Cards. But I am not this average guy, who uses 'Magical Blast' or 'Magical Dimension'. No, I activate 'Southern Cross'!" He inserted a Spell Card into his D-Pad, which earned him a shocked look from Astral. "With it, I can make my Defender Level 10!"

Defender, the Magical Knight: Level 4 → Level 10

"My next card is also a Spell," Telgu went on, "I activate 'Galaxy Queens Light'! Now I can target one Level seven or higher Monster I control and make the Level of all Monsters I control equal to the targets. And since Defender is the only available target, I have to choose it. By this means, '**Spell Power Leech**' will become Level 10 too."

**Spell Power Leech: Level 1 → Level 10**

"You know what comes now, right Astral?" Telgu asked politely, but with a small amount of taunt in his voice.

"You're Xyz Summoning, what else?" Astral replied also tauntingly, "So come at my Utopia, try to defeat it. You won't manage to."

"Let's see. I overlay my Level 10 'Defender the Magical Knight' and '**Spell Power Leech**'!" Telgus Monsters turned fully purple and yellow and shot into a galaxy shaped portal. "Ascend from a higher plane, the embodiment of all the wonders of the Barian World! Arise, '**Number 101: Miracle Magician**'!"

When the portal exploded, a purple and golden version of a Spell Counter descended from it. Once it reached its place beneath Telgu, it slowly started to crack, until it blasted off in a flash of light. Afterward, a magician was kneeling on its place, wearing a purple armor and a golden hood. It had several Spell Counter tattoos on its bare arms and on the wand it wielded. Two purple Xyz Materials cycled it.

**Number 101: Miracle Magician / Xyz / Rank 10 / LIGHT / Spellcaster-Type / 3600 ATK / 3000 DEF / 2 Xyz Materials **

"Now it comes to Number versus Number. I would really like to see what your Monster can do." Astral said, seeming not a bit impressed by Telgus Monster.

"I will show you, don't worry. I activate my Monsters effect by detaching one Xyz Material!" One of the purple Materials cycling it was absorbed through the magician's wand. "Now my Miracle Magician can distribute Spell Counters on the field, equal to the number of Spell Cards in my Graveyard. And because I have 'Southern Cross' and 'Galaxy Queen's Light', I can place 2 on my Magician." Two of Miracle Magicians tattoos started to glow.

**Number 101: Miracle Magician: 2 Xyz Materials → 1 Xyz Material**

**Number 101: Miracle Magician: 0 Spell Counters → 2 Spell Counters**

"I don't see the purpose in your moves, but keep going, its rather funny." Astral taunted, but Telgu did not care, he simply took another card from his hand and placed it in his D-Pad. "I activate 'Spell Power Grasp'! I place 1 Spell Counter on my 'Number 101: Miracle Magician' and because he places one on itself when a Spell Card is activated, sums up, he gets 2." Two more of its Tattoos started to glow.

**Number 101: Miracle Magician: 2 Spell Counters → 4 Spell Counters**

"Also, I can add another 'Spell Power Grasp' from my Deck to my hand." A card was exited from Telgus D-Pad.

"Everything's set up." he said, "I proceed to the Battle Phase, and use my '**Number 101: Miracle Magician**' to attack your '**Number RU39: Utopia Rise 6**'! 'Wonder Beam'!"

The hooded magician shot a beam of piercing light to Astrals Monster, which build up a barrier that blocked the attack.

"That was a foolish move. I told you that Utopia cannot be destroyed by battle, so..." Telgu interrupted Astral there: "...I got exactly what I wanted." As he said this, Miracle Magicians Tattoos started to glow. It had not quite the impact on Astral that Telgu may wanted, but he got at least a questioning look.

"See," The Barian Leader started to explain, "If my '**Number 101: Miracle Magician**' battles with a Monster that is not destroyed by battle, it destroys it immediately, and also inflicts Damage to you equal to it's ATK." Once Telgu said this, the tattoos gave up a blinding light, which destroyed '**Number RU39: Utopia Rise 6**' and drained Astral of most of his Life Points.

**Astral: 4000 LP → 1000 LP**

The Barian Army around them cheered its leader with an earsplitting noise and chanted: "Telgu is the Champ! Telgu is the Champ!"

Astral, however, seemed not visible taken back, as he got on his feet quickly and Telgu simply said: "I end my turn."

"No, you don't." Astral spoke up again, his voice carrying more anger than before: "I activate my Trap Card: 'Ascension Spiral'!" Yet another galaxy shaped portal opened up. "Since you destroyed one of my Xyz Monsters this turn, I can banish it to Rank it Up! Nearer and nearer to perfection! Arise, **'Rank-Up Number 39: Utopia Rise 8**'!"

The chants immediately stopped as the portal exploded. It revealed clearly another Utopia Monster, however, it's armor has become more slender, and the mechanical wings on it's back were replaced by light blue angel wings.

**Number RU39: Utopia Rise 8 / Xyz / Rank 8 / LIGHT / Warrior-Type / 3500 ATK / 3000 DEF**

Now the Astral World Army was chanting and cheering. Nitak, however, noticed something strange, however, before he could say it, Malin did: "Why did he summon it in Defense Position?" "I think I know it," Intaka spoke up, "maybe it's because of Miracle Magicians effect. If Utopia would destroy it, it would have to battle it, and since Utopia wouldn't be destroyed by battle, that would trigger Miracle Magicians effect." "Maybe." Nitak said, "but we will see."

"My turn!" Astral went on. "I use the effect of 'Rank-Up-Magic Astral Force' in my Graveyard and add it to my hand instead of conducting a Normal Draw." Not that he had to explain, almost ever Astral Soldier used this card.

"Now I activate the effect of my '**Number RU39: Utopia Rise 8**'! Once per turn, I can sacrifire my Battle Phase to attach one Xyz Monster my opponent controls to it as Xyz Material!"

The whole Barian Army, along with the Emperors and Telgu watched in shock as Utopia drew Miracle Magician and its remeaning Xyz Material to it and added them to itself.

**Number RU39: Utopia Rise 8: 0 Xyz Materials → 2 Xyz Materials**

"I see you didn't expect that. Well, but I am not finished. I activate my 'Rank-Up-Magic Astral Force'!" Utopia again flew into a Galaxy-shaped portal. "Nearer and nearer to the true perfection! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Arise, '**Rank-Up Number 39: Utopia Rise 10**'!"

The portal exploded once again, this time the Monster looked even more streamlined and wielded two swords this time. Its angel wings gained a radiant blue shine. 3 Xyz Materials hovered above it.

**Number RU39: Utopia Rise 10 / Xyz / Rank 10 / LIGHT / Warrior-Type / 4000 ATK / 3500 DEF / 3 Xyz Materials**

"T-This thing could take out Telgu with a single strike!" Nitak gasped. Meza put his hand on his shoulder: "Yes, but remember that Astral cannot conduct his Battle Phase this turn, so Telgu is safe. And remember, it's Telgu."

Astral went on: "I activate the effect of '**Rank-Up Soldier 4**' in my Graveyard. If a non-Rank 6 Monster is summoned by the effect of a Rank-Up-Magic, I can attach it to that Monster as Xyz Material." A card flew out of Astrals Graveyard and added itself to Utopias Xyz Materials.

**Number RU39: Utopia Rise 10: 3 Xyz Materials → 4 Xyz Materials**

Telgu however, was into the cards in his hand. One of the cards he had there was 'Spell Power Grasp', the other one '**Buster Magician**'. Using this two cards, Telgu could wipe out Astrals remeaning Life Points in one attack.

"Well," Astral said, "Sadly I cannot conduct my Battle Phase this turn. But I won't need, since my next turn will come around soon."

"Don't forget, my turn will come before that and be sure that I..." Telgu spoke up, but Astral cut him off. "No it won't. I activate the effect of Utopia Rise 10, detaching four Xyz Materials to skip your next turn."

Telgu, the Emperors, the whole army stopped dead, silence engulfing the battlefield. It was Telgu to find his voice again, first. "Well, then this was a nice game. May I give my man some last orders?" "You may, but keep it short." As Astral said this, his Monster behind him began to absorb its Xyz Materials into its Aura.

**Number RU39: Utopia Rise 10: 4 Xyz Materials → 0 Xyz Materials**

"Listen to me now," Telgu raised his voice, so everyone could hear him. "I order a retreat." Most of the soldiers started to protest, but Telgu continued speaking. "I believe that you are some of the strongest fighters in all worlds. But now, you do not stand a chance against Astral and Eliphas."

"My turn again, draw," Astral went on and added his card to his hand.

"I honestly don't see any chance for us to win the war right now," Telgus voice was becoming more hurried, "but there is still a chance. Underneath our palace," he was now directly talking to Nitak and the other Emperors, "is a gate. You can escape through it. And when you reach the place it leads to, you can find a way to win this war! And now go! Hurry and GO!"

Telgu screamed the last part and none of the ones this was directed too hesitated to follow his Last Orders. The six leftover Emperors on the lead almost all off the Barian Soldiers started to run. Those that still were in a duel were quickly defeated and vanished while running. Nitak dared to take a look back and saw '**Number RU39: Utopia Rise 10**' charging for an attack.

Knowing that Astral would come after them, once Telgu was finished, all of them ran as fast as their feet moved and after they ran for one or two minutes, they heard the ground-shaking impact and explosion of blue light that heralded Telgus doom.

**Telgu: 4000 LP → 0 LP [LOSER]**

They ran and ran and once their legs were burning and their lungs were close to collapse, they reached the palace. As Telgu told them, Nitak, Malin, Belle, Saphon, Intaka, Meza and the leftover of the Barian Army, only about 30 people, went directly into the basement and with a key Meza possessed, they opened a door into a strange room, which they locked and barricaded.

The room was completely empty, merely a sheet of paper, maybe a map, was lying on one of the sides. When Saphon picked it up, he found it unusable, as it was completely blank, however, they decided to keep it. On the other side of the room was another door, what must be the one Telgu meant. It was not locked, but behind it was an absolute blackness. You could hold your hand into it, it disappeared until you pulled it out again.

"BOOM!" There was a noise at the door that made all those present flinch. The Astral Army must have found them. Some of the Soldiers, along with Belle and Intaka wanted to fight, but then Meza spoke up: "Remember what Telgu said! Remember his last orders before he DIED! And respect them! We will come back. We will take our land back."

That did it.

One after another, all soldiers disappeared through the door. Also the Emperors did. Being the last one, Meza somehow destroyed the door, so the Astral Army couldn't follow them. And all of them were thinking the same: '_We will come back. We will take our land back._'

* * *

Author-made cards:

Rank-Up Soldier 4 / Effect / Level 4 / LIGHT / Warrior-Type / 1000 ATK / 1000 DEF  
You can reveal 1 "Rank-Up-Magic" Spell Card in your hand; During this turn, this card can be treated as 2 Monsters for an Xyz Summon. If this card is in your Graveyard and a Monster is Summoned by the effect of a "Rank-Up-Magic" Spell Card, except a Level 5 or 6 Monster: Attach this card to the Monster as Xyz Material. You can only use 1 "Rank-Up Soldier 4" effect per turn and only once that turn.

Spell Power Leech / Effect / Level 1 / DARK / Spellcaster-Type / 0 ATK / 200 DEF  
Can be Special Summoned (from your hand) by removing any number of Spell Counters from your side of the field. If Special Summoned this way, this cards Level becomes equal the number of Spell Counters removed by this effect.

Buster Magician / Effect / Level 4 / FIRE / Spellcaster-Type / 1600 ATK / 1400 DEF  
If a Spell Card is activated: Place 1 Spell Counter on this card. You can tribute this face-up card: Inflict 500 Life Points Damage to your opponent for each Spell Counter on this card.

Number RU39: Utopia Rise 6 / Xyz / Rank 6 / LIGHT / Warrior-Type / 3000 ATK / 2500 DEF  
2 Level 6 Monsters  
Cannot be destroyed by battle, except with a "Number" Monster. Once per turn, during your opponents Standby Phase: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; Until the End Phase, Monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle, also, you take no Battle Damage. If this card has an "Utopia" Xyz Monster as Xyz Material, it gains this effect: ● If this card would be destroyed or banished by the effect of a Spell or Trap Card: You can discard 1 card, this card is not destroyed.

Number RU39: Utopia Rise 8 / Xyz / Rank 8 / LIGHT / Warrior-Type / 3500 ATK / 3000 DEF  
2 Level 8 Monsters  
Cannot be destroyed by battle, except with a "Number" Monster. Once per turn, during your Main Phase: You can target 1 face-up Xyz Monster your opponent controls, attach it to this card as Xyz Material. (Xyz Materials of that Monster also become Xyz Materials of this card.) You cannot conduct your Battle Phase the turn you activate this effect. If this card has an "Utopia" Xyz Monster as Xyz Material, it gains this effect: ● If an opponents Monster declares an attack: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, banish that Monster. You can banish Xyz Materials that are detached from this card.

Number RU39: Utopia Rise 10 / Xyz / Rank 10 / LIGHT / Warrior-Type / 4000 ATK / 3500 DEF  
2 Level 10 Monsters  
Cannot be destroyed by battle, except with a "Number" Monster. Once per turn, during either players turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to negate the effects of all face-up cards your opponent controls, until the End Phase. If this card has an "Utopia" Xyz Monster as Xyz Material, it gains this effect: ● During your End Phase: You can detach 4 Xyz Materials from this card: Your opponents next turn is skipped.

Number 101: Miracle Magician / Xyz Rank / 10 / LIGHT / Spellcaster-Type / 3600 ATK / 3000 DEF  
2 Level 10 Monsters  
Cannot be destroyed by battle, except with a "Number" Monster. If a Spell Card is activated, place 1 Spell Counter on this card. Once per turn, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card: Distribute Spell Counters on face-up cards on the field you can place Spell Counters on equal to the number of Spell Cards in your Graveyard. You cannot place Spell Counters on this card by this effect, except if this card is the only available target. This card gains the following effects, according to the number of Spell Counters on it: ● 4+: If this card battles an opponents Monster, and that Monster is not destroyed by Battle: Destroy it, then inflict Damage to your opponents Life Points equal to that Monsters ATK. ● 8+ Once per turn, target 1 Monster your opponent controls; It cannot be destroyed by battle. If it is destroyed by a card effect: Inflict Damage to your opponents Life Points equal to that Monsters DEF.

* * *

**Now it is getting started.**

**Say Hi to the Rank-Up Numbers. They came out of the thought what Astrals Deck would be like if he never met Yuma. And since Eliphas, the only other canon Astral we know the Deck from used the power of his 'clear' and chaos-less Rank-Up, I thought of letting Astral do the same. **

**Rank-Up Soldier 4 is not the only Rank-Up Soldier. You will encounter others too. The next will be Rank-Up Soldier 3 I think, but it will be quite some time until then. **

**If you have some imagination, you will know where this door is leading to. Do you?**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

The place where they landed was different from their home. It started with the sky. It was blue, with some white clouds drifting across it. When the first ones of the soldiers woke up, they instantly panicked, because they thought Telgus last afford had brought them to the Astral World. But if they would have looked at the world minus the sky, they would've realized that this wasn't so, but it took a woken up Meza to calm them down. He simply pointed at the trees, standing all around them, and asked them if they have seen something like this near the battlefield. They said no, so Meza could convince them that they were not in Astral World.

Nitak was woken up by a sad Saphon and tried to wake up Intaka too, however, he didn't feel that good either. They had lost the war for their home. Their leader, Telgu, was dead, killed by a duelist with a strength none of them had ever seen before. Usually, Astral World Soldiers use their Rank-Up-Magic for one Rank-Up, not for more, but this guy, Astral, has managed to make a Rank 4 Monster Rank 10! Nitak had no idea how he could be defeated.

He realized that all the others weren't that happy either. Most of the Soldiers especially did not believe that they would return to their home and take their land back. They did also see '**Number RU39: Utopia Rise 10**' sweeping away Telgu like he was an amateur. It was rumbling among their army.

Once everybody was woken up, they had to decide what to do. Nitak had hoped that Meza would know, because Meza always knew, because Meza never named a situation hopeless, but he didn't either.

And that was when they started to notice it. It was Malin who spoke up first, directed to Belle: "Belle? What, how, is this really you?" The confusion Malin put into this sentence made them all turn their head to Belle. And she had changed, ever since they had arrived here, they just didn't notice it. In fact, all of them, all the emperors, all the soldiers, were now looking different. Well, not entirely they had kept their hair colour and their basic appearance, but they all now got the same skin color, for example.

Once Nitak realized that he had also changed too, he felt something in his body. He felt blood running through veins, he felt a stomach, he felt intestines, and hell, he had no idea how to control this, what to do with this. It took him a few second, as did the other emperors once they found out, to realize that his whole body was working on its own, that he had nothing to do for now. And with that realization, they could all return to their meeting.

Well, they could have.

"We have had enough of this!" This scream made all the Emperors turn their heads towards the soldier who had screamed this. He was backed up by many other soldiers, which were shouting "Yeah!" or "Tell them!".

Meza, who got the command of the emperors after Telgus dead, something none of them had complained about, took stand opposite to the speaking soldier: "You had enough of what?" He was sounding very angry, but he hid this emotion under his usual kind facial mask.

"Enough of this," he pointed onto their surroundings, and then at the Seven Barian Emperors. "Enough of you. Everything was fine, before you took command over the army and since then, things were getting worse and worse. And THIS is the last straw that broke our back!" The other soldiers agreed with him.

"And what do you want to do now? And what's your name?" Meza asked, but as he knew the answer, he already put on his D-Pad, a not very spectacular gray one.

"My name is Yild, and I want to challenge you for the command of the Barian Army!" The other men behind him started to chant his name, as he put on his D-Pad too, one of the standard ones all soldiers used.

"DUEL!"

**Meza: 4000 LP**

**Yild: 4000 LP**

"Since this will be your first and last period as leader, why don't you take the start Meza?" Every word he said was commented with cheering from the Army.

"Fine. Draw!" Meza looked at the cards in his hand, and decided on a move. "I activate 'Upstart Goblin'! Now I draw one card, and you gain 1000 Life Points."

**Yild: 4000 LP → 5000 LP**

"You are giving me Life Points? Are you already accepting me as your leader?" He laughed, as did his fellows.

The retort came immediately: "I just thought you would need it. I place one Monster and one Spell or Trap Cards face-down and end my turn."

"What kind of weak move was this? Did this whole 'sitting in your palace' thing make you even weaker than you were before? Draw," he added his card to his hand and then took another one out of it: "I Normal Summon 'Wind-Up Juggler'!" A humanoid robot with a few balls in his hand appeared on Yilds side of the field.

Wind-Up Juggler / Level 4 / Effect / WIND / Psychic-Type / 1700 ATK / 1000 DEF

"And thats not all! Since I Normal Summoned a 'Wind-Up' Monster, I can Special Summon 'Wind-Up Shark' from my hand." A toy shark splashed onto his field, next to Juggler

Wind-Up Juggler / Level 4 / Effect / WATER / Fish-Type / 1500 ATK / 1300 DEF

"You may think I am Xyz Summoning now, but you're wrong. 'Wind-Up Juggler' attack his face-down Monster!" The robot shot one of his balls at the face-down, which was revealed to be a small crystal.

**Reckless Giver / Level 2 / Effect / LIGHT / Psychic-Type / 0 ATK / 0 DEF**

"Well," Meza spoke up,"Unfortunately, my '**Reckless Giver**' grants you Life Points equal to the ATK of the Monster that destroyed it, upon destruction." Yild was covered by an aura of light.

**Yild: 5000 LP → 6700 LP**

"What sick kind of game are you playing? You cannot defeat me by giving me Life Points!?" Yild was visibly confused by Mezas strategy, however this amused the Emperors, as they knew Meza and that he had almost won, as most of them suspected his face-down card to be '**Hundredsaver**'.

As Meza didn't respond, Yild continued: "Well, 'Wind-Up Shark', attack him directly!" The shark darted forward when a glowing light surrounded Meza: "When I am attacked directly and '**Reckless Giver**' is in my Graveyard, I gain 500 Life Points." But nonetheless, the shark hit Meza and bit his shoulder

**Meza: 4000 LP → 4500 LP → 3000 LP**

"Next it is time for an Xyz Summon." Yilds Monsters turned fully green and blue and shot into a red portal. "Xyz Summon, 'Steelswarm Roach'!"

The Monster that emerged the portal was a humanoid roach with a epee in his hand.

Steelswarm Roach / Rank 4 / Xyz / DARK / Fiend-Type / 1900 ATK / 0 DEF / 2 Xyz Materials

"I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"Then it is my turn again. Draw." Meza drew his card, before he placed two cards on his D-Pad again, a Monster and another card. "I end my turn."

"I have no idea what you are trying to do, but I can tell you, it isn't working." Yild taunted with the soldiers behind him laughing. "My turn, draw! Normal Summon 'Wind-Up Dog'!" A toy dog jumped onto Yilds side of the field

Wind-Up Dog / Level 3 / Effect / EARTH / Beast-Type / 1200 ATK / 900 DEF

"And I think you still know the effect of 'Wind-Up Shark', right?"A second copy of the toy fish appeared next to the dog.

"Its time for effects I think. I use 'Wind-Up Dog' to increase its Level by two and its ATK by 600, and also, I use Wind-Up Shark to increase its Level by one!"

Wind-Up Dog: Level 3 → Level 5

Wind-Up Dog: 1200 ATK → 1800 ATK

Wind-Up Shark: Level 4 → Level 5

"I guess you're Xyz Summoning now, right?" Meza asked, with Yild answering: "You're not getting your own strategy done, but you know mine, that's at least a thing. I overlay my two Level 5 Monsters!" His Monsters turned fully blue and orange and spiraled into a red portal. "Xyz Summon, Shark Fortress!" The Monster that emerged the portal was a submarine, that resembled a shark.

Shark Fortress / Rank 5 / Xyz / DARK / Fish-Type / 2400 ATK / 1800 DEF / 2 Xyz Materials

"I immediately use its effect!" Yild declared, "by detaching one Xyz Material, it can attack twice this turn." The soldiers behind him seemed to calculate something and then began to cheer even louder than before. If this attack was going through, Meza would have lost.

"Shark Fortress!" Yild yelled, "Attack his face-down Monster!"

"Chain!" Meza intervened, "At the start of your Battle Phase, I activate my face-down '**Hundredsaver**'!"

Yild looked shocked at the torpedoes his monster fired, but the Trap seemed to have no effect on them, as they easily destroyed the face-down Monster, a bunch of Algae.

Burning Algae / Level 3 / Effect / FIRE / Pyro-Type / 500 ATK / 1500 DEF

"If 'Burning Algae' is sent to the Graveyard, you gain 1000 Life Points." Meza explained, but Yild didn't seem to care about the boost he just received.

**Yild: 6700 LP → 7700 LP**

"Shark Fortress, attack him directly again!" The torpedoes struck Meza and knocked him off his feet, but once he stood again, Yild noticed something strange.

**Meza: 3000 LP → 3500 → 100 LP**

"What? Why did you lose that much Life Points? You should have only lost 2400!"

"Well," Meza explained, "If '**Hundredsaver**' is face-up and I take Battle Damage, my Life Points become 100 instead. The only condition is that I must have more than 100 Life Points to trigger this effect."

"Okay..." Yild replied confused. "I don't see the point for you to use this card, but hey, its you who'll lose." The other soldiers laughed, again.

"'Steelswarm Roach', finish this Emperor off!" The Roach darted forward and pierced Meza with its epee, but Meza did not flinch.

**Meza: 100 LP → 600 LP → 100 LP**

"Your memory isn't the best either, right?" Meza asked taunting and even earned some laughs from the soldiers. "As long as '**Reckless Giver**' is in my Graveyard, I will gain 500 Life Points every time you attack me directly, and thus, I can use the effect of '**Hundredsaver**'. And that means..." "...that I cannot defeat you by attacking you directly." Yild ended the sentence dumbfounded. "I end my turn now," he said. His head must be working desperately on a solution to win this duel.

"I think I was kind enough now. Draw. I Normal Summon 'Saambell the Summoner'!" A young girl, with brown hair and a red hood appeared on Mezas side of the field.

Saambell the Summoner / Level 2 / Effect / WIND / Spellcaster-Type / 600 ATK / 400 DEF

"Due to its effect I can Special Summon '**Cheerful Giver**' from my hand!" Mezas next Monster was a small blue crystal.

**Cheerful Giver / Level 2 / Effect / LIGHT / Psychic-Type / 0 ATK / 0 DEF**

Most of the soldiers, including Yild, were glaring in shock at the galaxy-shaped portal that opened on the ground, but Meza just kept going: "I overlay 'Saambell the Summoner' and '**Cheerful Giver**'!" His Monsters turned green and yellow respectively and shot into the portal. "Let's show this rebels the whole beauty of the light and kindness of the Barian World! Xyz Summon! Arise, '**Number 102: Infinite Giver**'!"

The portal exploded and a huge crystal emerged from it, and settled behind Meza. It had a golden ring around it, with the Number 102 written on it. Two yellow Xyz Materials cycled it.

**Number 102: Infinite Giver / Rank 2 / Xyz / LIGHT / Psychic-Type / 0 ATK / 0 DEF / 2 Xyz Materials**

* * *

Author-made cards:

Reckless Giver / Level 2 / Effect / LIGHT / Psychic-Type / 0 ATK / 0 DEF  
If this card is destroyed by battle: Your opponent gains Life Points equal to the ATK of the Monster that destroyed this card. If this card is in your Graveyard and your opponent declares a direct attack: Gain 500 Life Points.

Cheerful Giver / Level 2 / Effect / LIGHT / Psychic-Type / 0 ATK / 0 DEF  
If this card is destroyed by battle: Your opponent gains Life Points equal to the ATK of the Monster that destroyed this card. If this card is used as a Xyz Material: Your opponent gains 1000 Life Points.

Hundredsaver / Continuous Trap Card  
Activate only if your opponent declares the first attack of a turn. During Damage Calculation, if you would take Battle Damage and your Life Points are higher than 100: Your Life Points become 100 instead. Destroy this card if your Life Points are higher than your opponents.

* * *

**First time I have a chapter break in the middle of a duel. Well, looks bad for Meza, doesn't it? 7700 LP : 100 LP. Wonder how he wants to get out of that. If I wouldn't know already.**

**Yilds name is taken from a star from the Little Dipper, the Yildun. There's no real reason for that choice.  
**

**Uhm, that's all, for now, I think. See you at the conclusion of this duel, next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

**Yild: 7700 LP**

Shark Fortress / Rank 5 / Xyz / DARK / Fish-Type / 2400 ATK / 1800 DEF / 1 Xyz Material

Steelswarm Roach / Rank 4 / Xyz / DARK / Fiend-Type / 1900 ATK / 0 DEF / 2 Xyz Materials

Spell/Trap Cards: none

**Meza: 100 LP**

**Number 102: Infinite Giver / Rank 2 / Xyz / LIGHT / Psychic-Type / 0 ATK / 0 DEF / 2 Xyz Materials**

Spell/Trap Cards: **Hundredsaver **(face-up), one face-down

Yild and his fellow soldiers gazed in awe at the huge crystal that settled behind Meza. But once everyone had seen that it was summoned it Defense Position and that it had no ATK or DEF points at all, the tension seemed to leave them, but also only a little bit.

Meza continued his turn: "Since my '**Cheerful Giver**' was used as Xyz Material, you gain 1000 Life Points. I think this is a fair price, since you endured the summoning of my 'Number'."

Yild was engulfed by a blue aura, but he seemed to be very unnerved by the way Meza dueled. This guy kept on giving Yild Life Points and kept his own low. He had no idea what this would be leading up to, the only thing he knew was, that it wouldn't be good.

**Yild: 7700 LP → 8700 LP**

"I end my turn." Meza demanded.

"My turn, draw!" Yild yelled, but was soon interrupted by Meza: "During your Standby Phase I detach one Xyz Material from my Giver to unlock its effects until the End Phase. To explain them to you, my Monster cannot be destroyed now, by any means. But also, you will gain Life Points every time you try, isn't this nice?"

**Number 102: Infinite Giver: 2 Xyz Materials → 1 Xyz Material**

The other five Emperors shuddered. Meza only had this face for a few hours now, but he already managed to put on such a malice grin, that all of them took a step back.

Even Yild had to reason for a second before he went on. "I use the effect of 'Shark Fortress' and lend its power to 'Steelswarm Roach', making it able to attack twice this turn."

Shark Fortress: 1 Xyz Material → 0 Xyz Materials

Then he pulled another card out of his Extra Deck. I overlay 'Shark Fortress' to summon 'Gaia Dragon, the Thunder Charger'!"

The shark turned fully purple and shot into a red spiral portal, out of which a man on a dragon emerged, both covered into a red armor.

Gaia Dragon, the Thunder Charger / Rank 7 / Xyz / WIND / Dragon-Type / 2600 ATK / 2100 DEF / 1 Xyz Material

"And it happens that this Monster inflicts Piercing Battle Damage," Yild added grinning. "So it does not matter if your Monster will be destroyed or not, since your '**Reckless Giver**' '**Hundredsaver**' Combo only protects you from Direct Damage." The soldiers that had joined with Yild cheered and yelled even louder, as the Dragon took off and flew towards Mezas Number.

But he did not let it happen. Right before the impact would come, he reacted: "I activate my face-down card '**Sweet Charity**'!" When Gaia striked Infinite Giver, the Crystal shaked of the impact, but did not move.

**Meza: 100 LP → 1100 LP → 100 LP**

"What did just happen?" Yild asked confused: "You should have lost!"

"I am so sorry to disappoint you, but during the turn '**Sweet Charity**' is activated, I will gain 1000 Life Points each time you declare an attack. And since I had more than 100 Life Points, '**Hundredsaver**' negated the damage. But hey, see it from that side: Now you gain Life Points equal to the ATK of your Monster, due to the effect of '**Number 102: Infinite Giver**'."

A glowing light enveloped Yild and increased his Life Points.

**Yild: 8700 LP → 11300 LP**

Yild gritted his teeth. There must be any hint how Yild could get through Mezas strange Defense. "'Steelswarm Roach'!" he yelled, "attack his Number twice!" The roach darted forward and pierced the Crystal twice, before light enveloped Yild and Meza.

**Meza: 100 LP → 1100 LP → 2100 LP**

**Yild: 11300 LP → 13200 LP → 15100 LP**

"I end my turn." Yild demanded, before another glow of light formed around the surprised Yild. "What is happening here?"

"Well," Meza answered calm, "This is the secondary effect of '**Sweet Charity**'. You gain double the Life Points I gained due to its effect."

**Yild: 15100 LP → 21100 LP**

"Stop this!" Yild screamed: "Stop giving me Life Points! What sick game are you playing at? Tell me!"

Opposed to Yild outrage, Meza remained calm as ever: "I'm just trying to be kind. And I think it is my turn. Draw." He observed his drawn card once and added it to his hand. "I end my turn. Your turn again."

Yild had no idea what this duel was leading up to. Mezas dueling style was so unnerving him. '_Well, his Giver has only one Xyz Material left, thus I can destroy it using my 'Black Hole' next turn.' _Yild thought, while looking at the powerful Spell Card in his hand. _'I'm going to use his '__**Hundredsaver**__' and my Gaia to bring him down to 100 Life Points, then, after his Monster is destroyed next turn, I summon my 'Wind-Up Warrior' and wipe him...Oh wait, he still has his '__**Reckless Giver**__' in his grave. Maybe I should just use Gaia again next turn. He cannot have infinite of his defensive Cards, somehow I'm going to get over it.' _

"My turn, draw," he then demanded and, just as he thought, was interrupted by Meza: "I detach one Xyz Material from my Monster again to activate its effect."

**Number 102: Infinite Giver: 1 Xyz Material → 0 Xyz Materials**

"Fine, just as I thought. 'Gaia Dragon, the Thunder Charger', attack his '**Number 102: Infinite Giver**'." The dragon pierced forward and struck the crystal once again, and again, Meza did not flinch.

**Meza: 2100 LP → 100 LP**

"Don't forget the effect of my Giver," Meza said, as Yild gained Life Points from his cards effect.

**Yild: 21100 LP → 23700 LP**

"Wow. I never had that many Life Points during a duel. I think I should say thank you."

Something about this sentence made Meza very angry. He did not know why, but he was struggling to sound calm as he said: "Well, since this was your last turn, it is okay. Draw!"

Meza added the card to his hand, without bothering watching it. He had something else to play. And he knew, that there was no rescue for Yild right now. Not after he played this. "I activate '**Shock Wave**'!"

A yellow pulse of Energy enveloped the field, as Meza continued: "Until your next End Phase, this card prevents all card effects that would activate in your hand from activating."

Then, he switched his '**Number 102: Infinite Giver**' into Attack Position, what earned him a questioning look from Yild, but it was gone, soon as he went on: "Once per duel, if my Giver has no Xyz Materials attached to it, I can activate its effect of 'Final Reckoning'." While he spoke, the Crystal behind Meza was giving up waves of dark, purple light, that reached for Yilds D-Pad and his Life Point count.

"What is this? What is it doing?" he asked frightened.

Meza responded quickly: "It makes us even. My Giver, makes your Life Points become equal to mine."

"WHAT?" Yild yelled, as if he wouldn't quite believe it, but then he saw he count on his arm fall.

**Yild: 23700 LP → 100 LP**

"But why did you give me all those Life Points then, if you would take them from me again?" Yild asked, still dumbfounded, as he was so sure he would win, merely minutes ago.

"I told you, I just wanted to be kind ... to my Number. Because, if you lose any Life Points by its effect, it gains ATK afterwards, equal to the Points you lost. And you lost altogether 23600 Life Points." The dark glow of the Crystal turned into a blinding white light.

**Number 102: Infinite Giver: 0 ATK → 23600 ATK**

"No, no this can't be!" Helplessly, Yild looked onto the Number, that was strong enough to wipe his Life Points with a single strike. The soldiers that had sided with him, were unsure what to do, some of them ran, some of them sided with the Emperors behind Meza and started to cheer for him. However, some stayed behind Yild, still believing that their leader could manage to win the duel.

Meza smiled again. "Surrender. Otherwise my Infinite Giver will wipe you from existence. But I think you know that dueling Numbers is lethal."

"I won't," Yild answered, to everyone's surprise and completely calm again. One the inside, he had most likely already given up. "I would rather die, than admit defeat."

"Are you really sure?" Nitak asked. Now that Meza had the undeniable upper hand, he felt free to talk again. "You shouldn't die for something like this."

"Then remember that we are in war." Yild bluntly said and stayed silent after that. Nitak thought he wanted this to be his last words.

"'**Number 102: Infinite Giver**', attack his 'Steelswarm Roach'! 'Light of Charity'!" The Crystal let out a blinding flash of light and after it subsides, Yild, his monsters and the soldiers that had stayed with him had vanished.

**Yild: 100 LP → 0 LP [LOSER]**

After the rebellion was gone, as the soldiers saw what the Emperors were capable off, they were weary eager in helping them. They set up camp on a forest clearing, near the place they landed in this world, and reasoned what to do now. It was clear that Telgu had sent them to this world for a reason, everyone agreed on that. They were just unclear what that reason may be. Until Saphon pulled out the map he had taken from the basement.

It had become a true map now, most likely showing the world they were in right now.

"Does anyone know where we are on this?" Malin was the first one to pose a question.

"No. There is no 'You are here.' point on this and I have no knowledge of this world, neither of us has." Intaka answered, seeming annoyed from that question.

"I may ask? Since Meza had the key to this portal room, I found it likely that he would know where we are." Malin retorted.

Meza then replied: "No, I have no idea. Telgu once gave this key to me and told me the room it was for, but also not to unlock it until he says so. And I did not question it."

"Great." Belle intervened. "And what should we do now?"

"Maybe go...there?" Nitak has pointed onto the map with his finger. On it where seven crosses that seemed to mark several destinations. Nitaks placed his finger on a place labeled as the Caribbean Sea.

"You might be right." Intaka spoke up, his gaze fixed on another point, "But do you have any idea what we find there, or where this is?"

In fact, much to Nitaks own surprise, he knew. "This direction." he said, pointing into the direction of the setting sun.

"Yes." Saphon suddenly said absentminded, "And this point," his finger pointing at another cross, in a place called Siberia, "is this way." He turned into another direction.

Suddenly, each Emperor found himself picking a cross and knowing, where he had to go to reach it.

Saphon still stood tall facing the direction to Siberia.

Malin, however, had picked a cross not far from here, in a mountain region of China.

Mezas was standing up and going a few steps before he muttered "France".

Belle just turned her head into another direction and had her finger at a cross in North America.

Intaka took a skeptical look at the map, but then found a cross on an island named Australia and turned his head into the seemingly right direction.

Nitak had his gaze still fixed at the sun, in the direction where the Caribbean Sea was located.

"What is there?" Malin suddenly asked. "I have no idea what I will find there, I just know that I want to go there."

"I have no idea buddy," Belle said laughing, "But I'm eager to find it out. I will go there."

"So will I," Meza returned to the group. "All of us will. And we will split up, each of us will take a few soldiers with him or her. And after you reached your place and found out what draws us there, we will meet here." Mezas finger was located at the last of the seven crosses, the one that none of them had picked, on an island in the Pacific Ocean.

Suddenly, the map started to glow, and parted into seven pieces. After the glow subsided, they turned out to be six cards and a note.

Saphon, who had knelt next to the map, picked the note up and read: "My dear friends, if you read this, I am no longer with you. The map, has showed you seven locations. They will lead you to ruins, where you have to pick up cards known as 'Legendary Numbers'. However, people called 'Numbers Guardians' will be there and await you. Therefore, I have a present for you. Use it when the right time comes. -Telgu"

Belle eagerly picked up one of the cards, as she assumed it to be the present Telgu had written about. And she was right. In front of them, laid six copies of 'Rank-Up-Magic Barians Force'.

"A Rank-Up-Magic." Nitak muttered, as he inserted one of the cards into his Deck. "I thought Telgu hated these."

"Well, I think you thought wrong." Belle said.

"I think," Meza spoke up, "We have our next objective. Each one of us takes a group of soldiers with them and finds their Legendary Number, then come to the meeting point, where we will decide what to do next. 'For the glory of the Barian World'!"

Each of them screamed: "For the glory of the Barian World!"

* * *

Author-made cards:

Number 102: Infinite Giver / Rank 2 / Xyz / LIGHT / Psychic-Type / 0 ATK / 0 DEF  
2 Level 2 Monsters  
Once per duel, during your Main Phase, if this card has no Xyz Materials: Your opponents Life Points become equal to your Life Points, then this card gains ATK equal to the Life Points your opponent lost (if any). During your opponents Standby Phase, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then this card gains the following effects until the End Phase: ● This card cannot be destroyed by battle. If this card battles a Monster, your opponent gains Life Points equal to that Monsters ATK after the Damage Calculation. ● This card cannot be destroyed by card effects. If this card is targeted by a card effect, your opponent gains 2000 Life Points.

Shock Wave / Normal Spell Card  
This card can only be activated at the start of your Main Phase 1. Until your next turn, you and your opponent cannot activate card effects that activate in the hand.

Sweet Charity / Normal Trap Card  
Activate only during your opponents turn. Until the End Phase, each time an opponents Monster declares an attack, gain 1000 Life Points. During the End Phase, your opponent gains Life Points equal to double the Life Points you gained by this effect.

* * *

**This is how we do OTK's in the Barian World.**

**Now, the Legendary Number Hunting starts. The chapters will be in the same order as the locations were revealed during this chapter: Saphon, Malin, Meza, Belle, Intaka and finally Nitak.**

**So guys, see you at the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

Unlike the others, Saphon had a very short trip. His flight took him across a huge country, until he landed in a white landscape. And it was cold there. Unbelievable cold. The three soldiers that followed him, where shivering and sniffling and trying everything to keep each other warm, what looked pretty ridiculous most of the time.

Saphon could not afford to look weak. Enough that the soldiers that were now cuddling in the snow and were following him, had rioted about an hour ago, wanting the destruction of the Emperors, and Saphon. Also, he was the third to newest of the Emperors. The only ones that came after him were Malin, who, however, had no problems to adapt to the others and soon outstripped Saphon, and Nitak, who was the youngest among them, but had no problem finding his voice against the others. Especially against Belle, who Saphon was really frightened off.

But that wasn't a big thing. Saphon has always been frightened. Of the war, of the other Emperors, lately even of Nitak. Now he was afraid of the coldness, of the Legendary Numbers they were after, and most important, of the fact that he was so eager to find this ruin. He couldn't await it to come here. He had never experienced such a need before, such a need for a location. And this was frightening like never before. Because he was literally drawn here. And that by such force, that he couldn't resist. If that was the power of the Legendary Number … well, then Saphon had to brace himself.

After the group of four had wandered to the snow for maybe an hour, with Saphon doing his best not to look that supercooled he felt, they reached was he felt to be the Number Ruin.

Well, ruin was too much said. It was more of a village, however, hardly recognizable. Most of the houses were destroyed, collapsed or otherwise uninhabitable, a thick layer of snow covering most of them. Saphon gave the soldiers a sign to wait on the outskirts and went into the small village. He looked through every house that still had a door, but besides snow, some furniture and even more snow, he found nothing.

But when he reached the center of the town for the fourth time or so, that changed.

"Is it really that difficult finding me?" a calm voice said suddenly and Saphon turned into all directions to find its owner. But no one was there.

It took a few seconds before it spoke up again: "I give it up. Well, here I am."

When he heard a noise from behind him and Saphon turned around. A pile of snow was moving and a human figure walked out of it. It was a man, with a light blue skin and blue lips. His hair was white and he was wearing a worn-out shirt and pants.

"My name is Tosh. I will be your opponent," he said and a D-Pad, made of Ice, was growing on his arm.

The cold air around them made it difficult for Saphon to speak: "S-so you are o-one of these N-Numbers G-G-G-Guardians?"

"Och, is someone feeling cold?" As Tosh spoke, Saphon could see that his mouth was not giving up fog, unlike Saphons. "Now you know how I felt back then, when you were sitting in your warm house. But you got what you deserved."

"W-What?" Saphon had no idea what this guy was talking about. He had never seen him before and he had never lived in a warm house, in this world, as he assumed that he wasn't talking about the Barian World.

"You don't know anymore, do you? Well, it was kinda stupid, to think you would remember someone like me." He was still talking silent and calm, but his voice was carrying anger and malice like Saphon never heard before. It was bloody vicious. "But don't worry, a duel will certainly help your memory. And I make sure, that you meet the same fate as I did."

"I h-h-have no idea w-what you are talk-k-king about, but f-f-fine." He pulled his D-Pad out and put it on his arm. It resembled a gravestone, with the card zones being stone crosses.

**Tosh: 4000 LP**

**Saphon: 4000 LP**

"I'm going to take the start, bastard." Saphon flinched at being called this way. He was used to getting picked on by Belle and Intaka, but he never had been hated that open.

After Tosh had drawn his card, he took another one out of his hand: "I Normal Summon '**Cold Hunter**'!" A human figure appeared on Toshs side of the field, being completely wrapped in dirty white fabric, Saphon assumed it was against the cold, and held a long dagger in his hands.

**Cold Hunter / Effect / Level 3 / WATER / Warrior-Type / 800 ATK / 600 DEF**

"Next I activate my Spell Card '**Frozen Egg**' and place one additional card face-down. Turn end." His Set Card appeared next to him, also an egg-like object made of ice rose up behind him.

"M-my turn, draw." Saphon was still very cold, but the adrenaline he received from the duel, made talking easier. "I Normal Summon 'Gozuki'!" A muscular, bull-like figure appeared on his side of the field, wielding a huge hammer.

Gozuki / Effect / Level 4 / EARTH / Zombie-Type / 1700 ATK / 800 DEF

It was weird. Saphon was afraid of so many things, the only thing he was never afraid off, were Zombies. And especially his Zombies.

"I activate my face-down card." Tosh said, and his cards flipped up, while the ground was covered in a plain layer of ice. "'Eisbahn'. Now, if a Monster is summoned and I control a WATER Monster, I can switch yours to Defense Position."

Saphon watched helpless as 'Gozuki' slid on the ground and fell.

"Nonet-t-h-h-... I activate 'Gozuki's ef-f-f-fect to send one Z-Z-Zombie from my Deck to the Graveyard." Saphon said, his shaking fingers pulling 'Mezuki' out of his Deck and inserting in into his Graveyard.

"I place one card face-d-d-down and end my turn." It took him a few moments to get the cold card inserted into his D-Pad.

"Then its my turn again. I start with Normal Summoning 'Cold Enchanter'." A female magician, in white clothing, wielding a snowflake-shaped wand emerged from the card.

Cold Enchanter / Effect / Level 4 / WATER / Aqua-Type / 1600 ATK / 1200 DEF

"And I immediately use its effect. I discard one card," Saphon could see that Tosh inserted a copy of 'Snowman Creator' into his Graveyard, "to place one 'Ice Counter' on 'Gozuki'." A piece of Ice grew on 'Gozukis' Leg.

Gozuki: 1 Ice Counter

"And for each 'Ice Counter' on the field, my 'Cold Enchanter' will gain 300 ATK."

Cold Enchanter: 1600 ATK → 1900 ATK

Saphon already braced himself for a direct attack of '**Cold Hunter**' after 'Cold Enchanter' had destroyed his Monster, but it came entering different.

"'**Cold Hunter**', attack 'Gozuki'." The cloaked warrior darted forward and pierced his dagger into Saphons Monster. And, much to his surprise, it fell and disappeared.

"What w-w-was this?" Saphon couldn't manage to say any more, it was just to cold around. But he hoped that Tosh understood. 'How could '**Cold Hunter**' destroy my Monster, even if they share 800 ATK and DEF, respectively?' was what he wanted to ask.

Fortunately, his opponent understood. "It was its effect, stupid brat. If it battles a Monster with an 'Ice Counter', that Monster is always destroyed. That may sound unfair, but I didn't have any chance back then, too." During the last sentence, the anger in Toshs calm and cold voice rose up again.

'_What is he talking about? I never saw this guy before!'_ Saphon thought, but couldn't say it out loud, because just in this moment, 'Cold Enchanter' fired a blue blast of Light towards Saphon, knocking him into a pile of snow behind him, and thus, the last bit of warmth out of his body.

**Saphon: 4000 LP → 2100 LP**

Then, while Saphon was still getting up, he noticed that the egg behind Tosh had changed, as a piece of Ice had grown on it.

Responding to the questioning face Saphon gave, Tosh explained. "See, your 'Gozuki' had an 'Ice Counter when it left the field." His voice was mockingly soft, as if he was talking to an amateur, or to a toddler, "And due to my cards effect, this 'Ice Counter' moves to '**Frozen Egg**' now. Thus, 'Cold Enchanter' hadn't lost its ATK Bonus when it attacked you."

Saphon dared to take a thought into the next turn. He had to summon a Monster, that was clear. However, it was sure to be changed to Defense Position, as long as 'Eisbahn' was on the field. He could set a Monster, nonetheless, but he was sure that Tosh had something up his sleeve to flip it face-up. Then, 'Cold Enchanter' would place a 'Ice Counter' on it and boost itself to 2200 ATK, '**Cold Hunter**' would wipe his Monster out, and the Enchanter his remaining Life Points.

"I place one last card face-down and end my turn. Yours, Bastard." His face-down appeared next to 'Eisbahn'.

"My turn, draw."

When Saphon drew his card and looked at it, his face lit up visibly. Well, as much as it could, since it was still very very cold.

Saphon started with flipping up his Trap Card, being to cold to talk. It was 'Ghostly Reinforcements'.

"Ah I see. To cold to talk, but still able to do pointless plays. So, now you are..." Tosh waited for a moment, to read the cards text. "Paying 1000 Life Points, to summon two Zombies?"

Saphon nodded and in the same Moment, two bull and horse like creatures rose up on the field, one wielding a hammer, the other one wielding an axe.

**Saphon: 2100 LP ****→ 1100 LP  
**

Gozuki / Effect / Level 4 / EARTH / Zombie-Type / 1700 ATK / 800 DEF

Mezuki / Effect / Level 4 / EARTH / Zombie-Type / 1700 ATK / 800 DEF

Saphon had summoned them in Defense Position on purpose, since 'Eisbahn' would have switched them there anyway.

"E-E-Effect." Saphon muttered, pointing on Gozuki. His shaking hands pulled '**Des Priest**' out of his Deck, showed it to Tosh and inserted it into his Graveyard.

"X-Xyz Summon!" Saphon yelled, as much as he could, but he recited his usual summoning chant in his head, as 'Gozuki' and 'Mezuki' turned fully orange and shot into the galaxy-shaped portal. '_In requiem to all of our fallen friends and comrades, here and in the Barian World, arise, '__**Number 105: Ghost Deity Aurora**__'!' _

When the portal exploded, a huge cross, made of stone emerged from it. After it had hovered above the duel for a few seconds, it seemed to open. Its front opened up like a door, and from it a cloaked figure emerged. It was fully covered into a grey cape and hood and bandaged wings were coming out of its back, giving the Number the look of a distorted angel. It slowly flew down to Saphons side and removed its hood then, revealing a womans head, with dirty bandages covering her eyes and dusty blonde hair. Two yellow Xyz Materials cycled it.

**Number 105: Ghost Deity Aurora / Xyz / Rank 4 / LIGHT / Zombie-Type / 2500 ATK / 0 DEF / 2 Xyz Materials**

"Fool," Tosh said, seeming unimpressed by the new Monster. "I use 'Eisbahn', to switch your Number to Defense Position."

"N-no." Saphon was still shivering, but having his Number by his side was making him feel much warmer, again. "I us-s-se the effect of '**Des Priest**'. I b-b-banish it from my G-G-Graveyard, to negate your cards effect and destr-r-roy it." Tosh looked dumbfounded as his Trap burst into Light particles.

"I-I Normal Summon '**Cursed Twins**'! When one of them is Normal Summoned, I can Special S-S-Summon another one from m-my Deck." Two female puppets appeared on Saphons side of the field, one with a red and the other one with a blue dress.

**Cursed Twins / Effect / Level 4 / DARK / Zombie-Type / 1000 ATK / 1000 DEF**

**Cursed Twins / Effect / Level 4 / DARK / Zombie-Type / 1000 ATK / 1000 DEF**

"I-I use the effect of my Number! I d-det-tach one Xyz M-M-Material from it, to let it a-attack once for every Z-Z-Zombie I control!" The Angel absorbed one of its Xyz Materials through its Wings and then seemed to drain Energy from the two dolls underneath it

Saphon grinned. As he calculated, this was a One Turn Kill. With all the adrenaline flowing through him, the frost was gone, he screamed to Tosh: "'**Number 105: Ghost Deity Aurora**', attack 'Cold Enchanter'! 'Undead Wave'!" The Angel charged a wave of Light in its hands, ready to shoot it onto the other side of the field, when suddenly a blue flash came out of the ground and completely engulfed it into ice.

Saphon was looking at his entombed Monster in shock and disbelief and could feel the cold returning, his face turned numb again.

He took a look at Toshs side of the field, and saw that a Trap Card had flipped up. "Nice, right? That is the effect of my unbelievable '**Cold Grave**'. It renders your Monster unable to move and places an 'Ice Counter' on it, during each of my End Phases."

But Saphon wasn't listening to the last words he said. The world around him, was spinning in a mind-blowing tempo, ever since he first looked at the Trap Card. He could have vomited on the ground easily, but refused to do so. Shortly after, his feet collapsed and he fell down into the snow, that had turned into a soft yet cold pillar and drifted away.

_When he woke up, he found himself digging, although he couldn't affect his. He just digged, Saphon could do what he wanted, but his body was not controlled by him. At least he thought so. _

"_I hope you are finished with it, I have our next customer here." Saphons body stopped to dig and looked up. He noticed that he was standing in a square hole. _

"_Yes I am. Give me the ladder." Saphon flinched at what his body said. Because it was clearly he who said this, but he had no effect on the words. It was like he would be in his own body to watch a scene that happened some time ago, although he could not remember living through this. However, the real Saphon decided to lay back and watch._

_After he had climbed out of the hole, what he recognized to be a Grave, he looked into the face of another man, his size, maybe a little bit taller. He was wearing various layers of clothing, against the cold, since they were still in the snowy land of Siberia. Behind him, Saphon could notice a cart, with something on it, that looked like a package of fabrics. _

"_Another child?" The Body-Saphon asked. _

"_Yep. Frozen to death. No idea if she had family. The town handed her to me after he could find no relatives." The other guy said sad, and the Mind-Saphon suddenly knew what was lying there on the cart. And he was right with his thought, as they took the package from it, lay it into the hole, removed the fabric and buried the girl who came out of it._

_Suddenly, the Mind-Saphon blacked out again and when he woke up, he saw himself standing opposite a huge man, not the one from before._

"_I'm very sorry about your partner. He was too young." the man said, with the Mind-Saphon adding in his thoughts 'No, he wasn't.' since he couldn't get the image of the dead girl out of his head._

"_Yes, it is very sad," the Body-Saphon responded, his voice shaking. _

"_I'm very sorry, but I am not here for condolences only. I have work for you." Two other man carried a pack of fabrics in, just like the one on the cart, just bigger. "My cousin. He died a few days ago, frozen to death." _

_The Mind-Saphon could notice that the mans voice started to sound nervous, also he had some pearls of sweat on his head. It was oblivious that he was lying. But the Body-Saphon did not notice. Maybe he was just to sad, due to his friend's death._

"_I'm taking care of him," he said and after the man left, he loaded the package onto a cart and drove it into the snow, digging a grave and burying the man. However, when the Body-Saphon removed the fabric, the Mind-Saphons heart stopped dead._

_Down there, lying in this grave in a reality Saphon never knew existed, was Tosh._

* * *

Author-made Cards:

Cold Hunter / Effect / Level 3 / WATER / Warrior-Type / 800 ATK / 600 DEF  
If this card battles a Monster with an "Ice Counter" on it: Destroy it without Damage Calculation.

Des Priest / Effect / Level 4 / DARK / Zombie-Type / 1900 ATK / 0 DEF  
If this card is in your Graveyard when a Zombie-Type Monster is Special Summoned, except from the Graveyard: You can banish this card; Target 1 face-up card your opponent controls, negate its effects and destroy it.

Cursed Twins / Effect / Level 4 / DARK / Zombie-Type / 1000 ATK / 1000 DEF  
If this card is Normal Summoned: Special Summon 1 "Cursed Twins" from your hand or Deck. This card and the Special Summoned Monster cannot be used as Xyz Materials for an Xyz Summon during the turn you activate this effect.

Number 105: Ghost Deity Aurora / Xyz / Rank 4 / LIGHT / Zombie-Type / 2500 ATK / 0 DEF  
2 Level 4 Zombie-Type Monsters  
If this card has Xyz Materials: Your opponent cannot target other Zombie-Type Monsters for an attack. Once per turn, during your Main Phase 1, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card: This card can attack a number of times during this turns Battle Phase, up to the number of face-up Zombie-Type Monsters on the field. During the turn you activate this effect, if this card battles, it loses 500 ATK at the end of the Damage Step, until the End Phase.

Frozen Egg / Continuous Spell Card  
If a card with a "Ice Counter(s)" is removed from the field, place its "Ice Counter(s)" on this card. You can send this face-up card to the Graveyard: Distribute "Ice Counter(s)" among face-up Monsters equal to the number of "Ice Counter(s)" on this card, then, you can add 1 "Frozen Egg" from your Deck to your hand.

* * *

**Wild Flashback appeared! What will you do? [ ] Read [ ] Other Story [ ] Bag [ ] Run  
You will encounter more wild Flashbacks on your journey through the next chapters, so choose carefully!**

****** you Konami censors! I can put Stone crosses wherever I want them!**

**Anyone who knows Gozuki? He's the bull brother of Mezuki. I know that his Manga effect supported Yokais, not Zombies and so did Ghostly Reinforcements, but since every released Yokai is suddenly supporting Zombies, they are doing it this way too.**

**Ice Counter Decks really need some new support. I mean, something like Cold Hunter or Frozen Egg, or another card appearing in the next chapter, Grey Glacier, could make them at least no pain to play.**

**Tosh's name is taken from the japanese word ****Tōshi (****凍死****), what means Cold Death. Fitting, I think.**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

Saphon was struggling to get up again, the snow felt so warm and comfortable under his skin, he wished for it to be a pillar, for himself to be in his bed and that everything that happened the last days was just a bad dream.

But this fantasy was torn apart soon: "Get up, bastard! I won't let the snow take my honor of defeating you." Toshs was sounding enraged, Saphon assumed that, if he wouldn't get up, he would come over and beat him up. So he got back on his cold and shivering feet and took a look onto the field.

Saphon:

1100 LP

**Number 105: Ghost Deity Aurora / Xyz / Rank 4 / LIGHT / Zombie-Type / 2500 ATK / 0 DEF / 1 Xyz Material**

**Cursed Twins / Effect / Level 4 / DARK / Zombie-Type / 1000 ATK / 1000 DEF**

**Cursed Twins / Effect / Level 4 / DARK / Zombie-Type / 1000 ATK / 1000 DEF**

Spell/Trap Cards: none

Tosh:

4000 LP

**Cold Hunter / Effect / Level 3 / WATER / Warrior-Type / 800 ATK / 600 DEF**

Cold Enchanter / Effect / Level 4 / WATER / Aqua-Type / 1900 ATK / 1200 DEF

Spell/Trap Cards: **Frozen Egg (face-up)/1 Ice Counter, Cold Grave (face-up)/Target: Number 105: Ghost Deity Aurora**

"Passing out again, or what? It is still your turn, bastard, although most likely your last." Tosh bluntly said. He must get tired of waiting for Saphon.

However, his opponent was still thinking over the dream he just had. Was it a dream, or was it just a memory? It felt to real for a dream, but also, it felt to unfamiliar to be a memory. Saphon never lived through this things. He was a Barian, ever since he could remember. But, what about the times he couldn't remember? _'It's not the right moment to think about such stuff.'_ he thought. Tosh was still having the upper hand in their duel, but Saphon had a card to change that. A back-up strategy, so to say.

"S-Spell Card, 'Dragons Mirror'!" Saphon said as fluently as he could, as he inserted the card into his D-Pad.

Tosh had a very questioning look on his face as he asked: "A Dragon-Type Fusion Monster in a Zombie-Type Deck? Sounds as desperate as you might be."

_'He will see soon_', Saphon thought. He might have been able to entomb his Number, but Saphon was sure, he couldn't pull of the same thing twice. As he pulled out another card from his Extra Deck and sent his two '**Cursed Twins**' to the Graveyard, Tosh eyed him curiously, as he seemed to want to know what card Saphon thought could be a help for him right now.

As he placed the Fusion Monster on his D-Pad, he took all of his power to yell: "Arise! Dragon born from undead souls! 'Underworld Dragon Dragonecro'!" A huge serpent dragon emerged onto the field, having enormous black, bad-like wings and vicious claws. It growled threateningly to Tosh and then settled next to Saphons Number, which was still trapped in ice.

Underworld Dragon Dragonecro / Fusion / Level 8 / DARK / Dragon-Type / 3000 ATK / 0 DEF

Now, having his second boss Monster to his side, Saphon felt a bit more secure now. However, since he had already battled this turn, he had no choice but to end his turn. But he still set two cards face-down, one to protect Dragonecro from '**Cold Hunters**' devastating effect and the other one as a back-up for his back-up.

"It's my turn then, bastard." Tosh said while he drew his card. "It's truly impressive. You managed to perform a comeback like that, after I entombed your Number in ice." He took a card from his card and added it into the Field Spell Card Zone of his D-Pad. "I activate '**Grey Glacier**'. I hope you aren't to cold, because now, we are truly freezing this field."

The village around them vanished and the color of the snow turned from a chalk-white into an uncomfortable grey. When the field transformation was finished, the two were standing in a grey landscape, nothing but grey hills, grey clouds and murderous cold surrounding them.

"Now," Tosh explained, "Every Monster that is Normal or Special Summoned and that is not WATER, will receive an Ice Counter. And if a Monster with an Ice Counter battles a WATER Monster, it will lose 400 ATK." Saphon still stood tall at what Tosh said. He had everything he needed so far, to break Toshs combination.

"I tribute 'Cold Enchanter'!" Saphons opponent suddenly shouted, what surprised him, as he thought that his field was set up perfectly.

"Arise, '**Snowman Watchman**'." A new Monster appeared on Toshs side of the field, looking like a Snowman with a binocular.

**Snowman Watchman / Effect / Level 5 / WATER / Aqua-Type / 2200 ATK / 1900 DEF**

"I immediately use its effect. Once per turn, I can remove one Ice Counter from anywhere, like my '**Frozen Egg**', to make the level of all my Monsters five." The piece of ice disappeared from the egg behind Tosh, and at the same time, '**Cold Hunter**' was engulfed by a blue aura.

**Frozen Egg: 0 Ice Counters**

Saphon tried to frown, but the cold had his face frozen solid. Much to his relief, Tosh immediately explained this action. "Don't you think it would be bad to defeat you, without you seeing what we are fighting for? Even a bastard like you deserves that honor."

For a moment, Saphon had no idea what he was meaning, but then it hit him like a freight train. The legendary Number.

"Level Five '**Cold Hunter**' and '**Snowman Watchman**', overlay! Arise, **Number 48**! Show this bastard your boiling cold rage! **Snowdust Demon**!"

After the galaxy-shaped portal exploded, an icicle emerged from it, however, it soon changed form, revealing slender arms and legs with long claws, a thin body and a demonic face, made completely of ice. Once it had found its final form, its eyes were starting to glow piercing red. Two blue Xyz Materials cycled it.

**Number 48: Snowdust Demon / Xyz / Rank 5 / WATER / Fiend-Type / 1800 ATK / 1800 DEF / 2 Xyz Materials**

So, this was the Legendary Number of this ruin. Saphon couldn't say why, but somehow, this Number was familiar to him. Not like Number 105, but still

"I activate its effect! By detaching one Xyz Material from it, I can place one Ice Counter on every face-up non-WATER Monster!" Tosh yelled, the ice demon grabbed one of its Xyz Materials and … ate it. Afterwards two orbs of blue light formed on its claws.

**Number 48: Snowdust Demon: 2 Xyz Materials → 1 Xyz Material**

Although this was not harmful to Saphon on the first look, as both Aurora and Dragonecro had enough ATK to withstand an attack even with the 400 point loss from '**Grey Glacier**'. However, he thought there must be something else behind this move, so he had to prevent it, as long as he still could. He brought his shaking fingers up to his D-Pad and flipped his Trap Card face-up: 'Breakthrough Skill' and pointed at the opponents Number.

However, Tosh just chuckled: "Denied. During the turn a Xyz Monster is Xyz Summoned using '**Snowman Watchman**', it is unaffected by the effects of Trap Cards."

Saphon watched helpless as his Trap Card busted into light particles and the Ice Demon shot the two balls at Saphons Monsters, completely uninterrupted. As a result, pieces of ice grew on both '**Number 105: Ghost Deity Aurora**' and 'Underworld Dragon Dragonecro'.

**Number 105: Ghost Deity Aurora: 1 Ice Counter**

Underworld Dragon Dragonecro: 1 Ice Counter

"And now, the second effect of my monster," Tosh continued. "You did not think, that a Legendary Number would have only an effect that weak. As long as there is an Ice Counter on the field, my Numbers ATK is doubled."

**Number 48: Snowdust Demon: 1800 ATK → 3600 ATK**

"And now, it is time for you to say goodbye, bastard."

Tosh was right. If he attacked Aurora, Saphon would lose 1500 Life Points. And he had only 1100 left, so this duel was over now.

"No, wait. It would be easy to defeat you right now. To make it short and painless. However," he was getting silent, as he was reasoning something, "'**Number 48: Snowdust Demon**' attack 'Underworld Dragon Dragonecro'! Use your effect and negate the Dragons effect, before wiping it from existence! 'Cold Revenge'!"

Underworld Dragon Dragonecro: 3000 ATK → 2600 ATK

The demon let out a breath of snow, which froze Dragonecro solid, afterwards it jumped on it and tore it apart, using its claws.

**Saphon: 1100 LP → 100 LP**

At the moment Dragonecro entered Saphons Graveyard, '**Frozen Egg**' took its Ice Counter hostage.

**Frozen Egg: 1 Ice Counter**

Saphon heard Tosh say something about pain, but his vision started to blur again. '_Not again, not again, please,' _Saphon begged in his mind. He did not wanted to experience such a vision again. However, he had no control of him anymore, when he collapsed in the snow the second time in this duel.

_When he came back to consciousness, he felt surprisingly warm. The Body-Saphon was sitting in small wooden cabin, a fire burning in the chimney. He could see himself eating a soup, however, the Mind-Saphon couldn't recognize what kind of soup it was. Through a window in the cabin, he saw that there was a snowstorm outside and was glad that he was in here. _

_Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, what surprised Saphon, both Body and Mind, as none of them expected someone to come through a snowstorm. When he opened the door a group of six people stormed into the cabin, all covered in various layers of fabric, against the snow and the cold. The Mind-Saphon could recognize the man among them, that brought Toshs body to the Body-Saphon during his last Blackout-Vision. _

_One of them, a woman, grabbed the Body-Saphon at his collar and screamed hysterically: "What have you done to my brother, bastard?" _

_Mind-Saphon could see some frozen tears in her eyes, while Body-Saphon was trying to calm her, saying that he had no idea what she was talking about and that he did not know her brother._

_But then, the man stepped forward: "Liar! I saw you carrying away a corpse yesterday! Thank God the fabric slipped from its face, so I was able to see it was Tosh! You bastard, what have you done to him! Yesterday morning, he was still alive!" _

_If the Mind-Saphon still had control over his stomach, he would have vomited right now. This man had killed Tosh and was now tying to blame Saphon for it._

"_I always knew it," another man spoke up. "If you guys do not have work, you create your own."_

_The Body-Saphon was desperately refusing, telling that this man was the one to kill Tosh, not him, but nobody believed him. _

"_Liar! Why should I have murdered this guy? I did not even know him until today!" the man said, getting backed up by the other people._

"_A Liar and a Murder!" A man suddenly screamed, as all six people jumped on Saphon, punching and kicking him, pushing him against the wall, tearing his clothes and his hair. At that moment, the Mind-Saphon blacked out again._

_When he woke up again, the Body-Saphon was lying face-down in red snow, he could see that his left arm was missing. Saphons stomach turned around again, seeing himself lying in the snow like this, as disturbing for him. However, the body was still breathing, but the Mind-Saphon knew that he wouldn't be alive long. Almost as a confirmation, the Mind-Saphon blacked out. _

He was waking up again, in the field '**Grey Glacier**' had created. When he realized he was lying face-down in the snow, the picture of his body in the red snow shoved himself into his vision and Saphon couldn't help himself but vomited in the snow next to him.

Suddenly, two rough hands grabbed him and pulled him up again, before slapping him across the face. Tosh.

"I will NOT let the cold take away my honour to kill you. Get up and do your last turn." He was not hiding the anger and malice in his voice any more, spitting every word in Saphons face. However, Saphon felt guilty for him, from what he learned about him in his vision.

After his opponent had returned to his side of the field, Saphon took every little leftover of warmth he had, to say: "I am n-n-n-not your m-m-murder."

As he heard this, Toshs eyes widened: "LIAR! The last things I remember are myself, buying some soup at a tavern and then, I was lying in a grave. And it was so cold. I screamed and tried to dig myself up, but I couldn't. Nobody heard me. And YOU were the only undertaker near our village. It was YOU and no one else, who killed me. And you deserved what you got afterwards. You think you were born as a Barian, but you aren't. I was told, that you go to Barian World to atone for your sins, before they finally let you pass to hell. It is a hilarious joke that you managed to come to this world again."

Saphon said nothing. It was too much for him right now, if he started to think about what Tosh said now, he would break down in tears. But he was in a duel. A duel, he couldn't afford to lose.

**Number 105: Ghost Deity Aurora: 2 Ice Counters**

However, it looked very bad for him. The last card in his hand was 'Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon' and his face-down was 'Night Parade of One Hundred Demons'. None of them could defeat Toshs Legendary Number. So it was all up to this last draw.

Taken logically, there were many cards that could win him the duel in this situation. The problem was that he had very few of them in his Deck, as it was focused on a beatdown using his Number or Dragonecro. Both of that had failed. And suddenly, there was only one card left. It was a vary chance, however, since he had no idea what effect it may have, but he still needed it right now.

_'Come on, just draw,' _he heard Telgus voice from the past in his head. It was what he had always told him, when he was struggling to make his move.

"Draw!" Saphon yelled and didn't even take a look on the card, he just inserted it into his D-Pad. "I activate 'Rank-Up-Magic Barians Force'!"

Suddenly, Saphon was feeling fully warm again, also, he knew exactly that this duel was not lost. "I Rank-Up '**Number 105: Ghost Deity Aurora**'!" The Number broke free from its icy coffin and turned fully yellow, before shooting into a Galaxy-shaped portal.

"Arise, **Chaos Number 105**! Fallen comrades, fallen enemies, greet your master! **Aurora, Goddess of Souls**!"

When the portal exploded like a volcano, the same stone cross appeared and opened again, however, the figure that emerged from it looked entirely different. Its hair had got a golden shimmer, its wings were no longer bandaged, they were black, raven-like wings with a golden shine. The monster had discarded its cape in favour of a golden and black dress and was looking down on the battlefield in unbandaged, merciful eyes. Two yellow Xyz Materials cycled it.

**Number C105: Aurora, Goddess of Souls / Xyz / Rank 5 / LIGHT / Zombie-Type / 2800 ATK / 0 DEF / 2 Xyz Materials**

Saphon gazed in awe at his Chaos Number. He never saw something that impressive before. He had no idea, why Telgu wanted to hide it from them. At the same moment, the glacier around them vanished, leaving them in the small village again.

"I use the secondary effect of Barians Force, to take one of your Monsters Xyz Materials and add it to mine." The last one of Snowdust Demons Materials broke orbit and flew to Aurora, where it changed colour, from blue to yellow.

**Number C105: Aurora, Goddess of Souls: 2 Xyz Materials → 3 Xyz Materials**

"I activate my Trap Card!" Now, that his Chaos Number had appeared and Saphon knew what its effect was, he knew that he could win this duel right now. "'Night Parade of One Hundred Demons'! Now I can bring any Number of Zombies from my Graveyard back to my field."

Gozuki / Effect / Level 4 / EARTH / Zombie-Type / 1700 ATK / 800 DEF

Mezuki / Effect / Level 4 / EARTH / Zombie-Type / 1700 ATK / 800 DEF

Saphon watched happily as Mezuki and Gozuki took the field once again.

"Now I use the effect of my Number! First, I destroy any Number of Zombies I control." The Number absorbed one of its Xyz Materials through its wings, before Saphons other monster dispensed into light particles.

**Number C105: Aurora, Goddess of Souls: 3 Xyz Materials → 2 Xyz Materials**

"For this turn only now, Aurora can attack once for each Monster destroyed by this effect. Also, it gains 500 ATK each time it destroys a Monster by battle or by card effects."

**Number C105: Aurora, Goddess of Souls: 2800 ATK → 3800 ATK**

"Aurora, attack his '**Number 48: Snowdust Demon**', 'Devour Soul'!" The Angel-like Number fired a blast of Light towards the demon, that pierced it through the chest, causing the enemy Number to fall.

**Tosh: 4000 LP → 3800 LP**

**Number C105: Aurora, Goddess of Souls: 3800 ATK → 4300 ATK**

"Tosh, please listen. I have no idea when we met, or who I was back then," Saphon calmly spoke. He knew, that this was the last moment, to get things right with Tosh. "But I didn't kill you. I was tricked. Somebody brought you to me, saying you were dead and I would have to bury you. But h..., but I," it was weird for Saphon to talk about his visions and use I instead of 'him' or 'Body-Saphon', because it was like talking over a stranger, to him, "was still sad, because my friend had just died. Please believe me, if I knew, that you were still alive I wouldn't have done anything!"

As Tosh said nothing to this, Saphon fought with his tears and just ordered his Chaos Number to deliver the final blow to Tosh.

**Tosh: 3800 LP → 0 LP [LOSER]**

Light particles started to engulf Tosh and before he vanished, he said: "I know." Moments later, he was gone, only one card was lying on the snow, where he had been standing: '**Number 48: Snowdust Demon**', ready for a speechless and crying Saphon to pick it up.

* * *

Author-made cards:

Snowman Watchman / Effect / Level 5 / WATER / Aqua-Type / 2200 ATK / 1900 DEF  
Once per turn, you can remove 1 "Ice Counter" from anywhere on the field; The Levels of all WATER Monsters you control becomes 5. If this card is used for the Xyz Summon of a WATER Monster, that Monster is unaffected by the Effects of Trap Cards, until the End Phase of the turn it is Summoned.

Number 48: Snowdust Demon / Xyz / Rank 5 / WATER / Fiend-Type / 1800 ATK / 1800 DEF  
2 Level 5 WATER Monsters  
Cannot be destroyed by battle, except with a "Number" Monster. If there is an "Ice Counter" on the field: This cards ATK become double of its original ATK. Once per turn, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to place 1 "Ice Counter" on each face-up Monster your opponent controls. If this card battles a Monster with an "Ice Counter": Negate that Monsters effect.

Number C105: Aurora, Goddess of Souls / Xyz / Rank 5 / LIGHT / Zombie-Type / 2800 ATK / 0 DEF  
3 Level 5 Zombie-Type Monster  
If this card is Xyz Summoned, negate the effect of all face-up Field Spell Cards, except "Zombie World". Cannot be destroyed by battle, except with a "Number" Monster. Once per turn, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to destroy any Number of face-up Zombie-Type Monsters on the field (max. 5). This cards maximum number of attacks this turn is equal to the number of Monsters destroyed by this effect. If this card has "Number 105: Ghost Deity Aurora" as Xyz Material, it gains the following effect: ● If this card destroys a Monster, either by battle or by its effect: This card gains 500 ATK until the End Phase.

Grey Glacier / Field Spell Card  
If a non-WATER Monster is Normal or Special Summoned: Place 1 "Ice Counter" on it. If a Monster with an "Ice Counter" battles a WATER Monster: It loses 400 ATK.

Cold Grave / Continuous Trap Card  
Target 1 face-up Monster your opponent controls. Its effects (if any) are negated, it cannot attack and it cannot change its Battle Position. During your End Phase: Place 1 "Ice Counter" on it. Destroy this card if you do not control a face-up WATER Monster.

* * *

**Legendary Number Number 1: done. Who thought that Tosh was a complete idiot for not attacking Aurora? I think you might know why, now.**

**Just to say that, although Malin was supposed to get the next Number Hunt, I changed that, since Malins and Saphons Duels were far to similar to me, so the next one will be Meza, then Belle, Intaka, Nitak and finally Malin.**

**Okay, here is a little game for you: In every of the Barians Past Life Flashbacks is a hidden Don Thousand. Can you find him? (I think it won't be too difficult in Saphons Story.)**

**Brace yourself for some Chaos, when the next few chapters show up.**


End file.
